Escapando te encontré
by Allegra Salvatore
Summary: Bella es una chica de alta sociedad que escapando de un tio ambicioso conoce al misterioso Jasper en un bar. El un hombre que no sale con chicas ricas por los prejuicios que tiene. SUMMARY ADENTRO
1. Prólogo

Holaaa! Acá vengo con una adaptación de un libro que me ha encantado! La escritora de esta hermosa historia es Diana Palmer y yo no pretendo violar ningun derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que la disfruten.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Diana Palmer respectivamente.**

* * *

 **Escapando te encontré**

 **Prologo**

Al fallecer sus padres en un accidente aéreo, Bella quedó bajo la tutela de su ambicioso tío Aro. Sólo faltaban dos meses para que cumpliera veintiún años, pero hasta entonces no podría recibir la herencia familiar. Una noche, en un arranque de rebeldía, Bella se escapó y acabó en un bar, donde conoció a un hombre misterioso, Jasper, que la animó a cambiar su vida y a valerse por sí misma. Lo que ella ignoraba, era que no se trataba de un simple vaquero, sino de un influyente ranchero marcado por algo que su padre hizo en el pasado.

* * *

Los personajes que elegí esta vez son Bella y Jasper! Si quieren que sea Bella y Edward pueden decirmelo que sin problemas lo cambiaré. El primer capitulo lo voy a subir cuando ustedes me digan que pareja quieren! Besooos!

 **Allegra Salvatore**


	2. Capitulo 1

Holaaa! Acá vengo con el primer capitulo de un libro que me ha encantado! La escritora de esta hermosa historia es Diana Palmer y yo no pretendo violar ningun derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que la disfruten.

Elegi a Jasper por el caracter pero mas adelante la voy a publicar con Edward como personajadaptacióne, asi para las que quieran leerlo con Edward o Jasper!

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Diana Palmer respectivamente.**

* * *

Capitulo 1

Al entrar en el bar, Bella sintió que todos los ojos se volvían hacia ella. Lo había hecho por un impulso repentino, pero en ese mismo momento estaba ya arrepintiéndose de que se le hubiera ocurrido una idea tan estúpida. Un bar en una zona no muy recomendable de una pequeña ciudad al sur de Texas no era lugar para una joven sola.

Además, tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que fuera vestida con unos ajustados pantalones de diseño, zapatos de tacón, y un fino suéter de punto bajo el que se marcaban las suaves curvas de sus senos. Se apartó del rostro un mechón del largo cabello oscuro, y miró de reojo nerviosa a uno y otro lado del pequeño local, lleno de humo de tabaco.

Por los altavoces colgados en las esquinas salía una música tan alta, que tuvo que gritarle al hombre tras la barra para pedirle una cerveza. Y aquello era una idea aún más absurda que haber entrado en aquel bar de mala muerte, porque no había tomado una cerveza en su vida. Había tomado un sorbo de champaña para brindar en alguna fiesta, y una vez, había tomado piña colada en unas vacaciones en Jamaica, pero jamás una cerveza.

Observó inquieta que un grupo de cinco hombres, sentados en una mesa a la izquierda de la barra, estaba mirándola descaradamente, y casi dio un respingo al ver que uno de ellos, un tipo fornido y desaliñado, con barba de varios días, se levantaba, farfullando algo que hizo reír a los otros, y se dirigía hacia ella. Lo que había empezado como una aventura de rebeldía al escaparse de casa de su tío, iba camino de convertirse en algo peligroso.

El hombre se apoyó a su lado en la barra, y la miró de arriba abajo con los ojos entornados de un modo que le puso el vello de punta y casi la hizo salir corriendo.

—Hola, preciosa —la saludó el tipo, con una sonrisa socarrona, mostrando sus dientes manchados—. ¿Quieres bailar?

El aliento le apestaba a alcohol, y Bella tuvo que poner ambas manos en torno a la jarra de cerveza para ocultar su temblor.

—N... no, gracias —balbució sin mirarlo —, estoy... esperando a alguien.

Y en parte era verdad. Llevaba toda su vida esperando a alguien, a esa persona que la completara, sólo que todavía no había aparecido. En ese momento de su vida necesitaba a ese alguien más que nunca. Tras la muerte de sus padres en un accidente, había quedado bajo la tutela de su tío materno, un arribista de carácter mercenario, empeñado en casarla con un amigo rico que le daba escalofríos. Y, para colmo, hasta que no cumpliera los veintiún años, no podría recibir el dinero que sus padres le habían dejado en herencia, ya que estaba en un fondo fiduciario controlado por él, así que dependía completamente de su tío.

— Vamos, nena, tú y yo podríamos pasarlo muy bien juntos —insistió el hombre, sin darse por vencido. Pasó su mugrienta mano por la manga del suéter de Bella, y la joven se apartó como si sus dedos fueran serpientes —. Vamos, vamos, no tengas miedo. Sé cómo tratar a una dama.

Nadie advirtió que un rostro se alzaba en la penumbra, unos metros más allá, ni que un fulgor de advertencia relumbraba en sus ojos grises. Nadie advirtió que había estado observando a la chica desde que entrara, ni la mirada de frío desdén que lanzó al tipo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la barra.

Iba vestido con una camisa de algodón, unos pantalones vaqueros gastados, sombrero texano, y botas manchadas de tierra. Era alto, muy alto, de complexión esbelta y musculosa, y tenía el cabello castaño y alborotado. Todos lo conocían en la ciudad, y su temperamento era casi tan legendario como la fuerza de sus grandes puños, que colgaban en una engañosa actitud relajada junto a ambos costados.

— Si nos conocemos un poco estoy seguro de que te gustaré... —el hombre se calló en cuanto lo vio aparecer a su lado. Permaneció cómicamente paralizado, antes de balbuciar incómodo—: Vaya, hola, Jasper, no sabía que la chica estaba contigo.

—Pues ya lo sabes —contestó el vaquero con una voz profunda que hizo que la joven se estremeciera por dentro.

Bella giró la cabeza y al alzar la vista hacia los ojos grises del extraño, perdió su corazón sin remedio. De pronto era como si no pudiera respirar.

—Ya era hora de que llegaras —le dijo el vaquero. La agarró del brazo con firmeza, haciéndola bajarse del taburete en que estaba sentada. Tomó su cerveza de la barra, se la entregó, y lanzando una última mirada cortante al tipo, la llevó hasta su mesa.

— Gracias —musitó Bella, cuando hubo tomado asiento frente al extraño.

Él tomó entre sus dedos un cigarrillo que había dejado apoyado en el cenicero de la mesa, y la otra mano rodeó un vaso de whisky medio lleno. La joven observó que no se había molestado en quitarse el sombrero. Parecía que en el Oeste no había lugar para las normas de etiqueta a las que estaba acostumbrada.

El hombre se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios y dio una larga calada.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó con brusquedad.

— Bella, me llamo Bella —contestó ella, forzando una sonrisa—. ¿Y usted?

—Casi todo el mundo por aquí me conoce como Jasper, y te agradecería que no me hables de usted, me haces sentir viejo.

La chica tomó un sorbo de la cerveza, y contrajo el rostro repugnada. Sabía horrible. En los delgados labios del vaquero, que la estaba observando, se dibujó una sonrisa divertida.

— No bebes cerveza y no pareces de aquí, ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo en esta parte de la ciudad, chiquilla? — inquirió.

—Escapar —contestó ella con una risa, bajando la vista a la jarra de cerveza—, huir de mi carcelero, rebelarme... eso es lo que hago.

— ¿Y tienes edad para hacer lo que estás haciendo? —le preguntó él mirándola fijamente.

— Si te refieres a si tengo edad para entrar en un bar y pedir una cerveza, sí, sólo me faltan dos meses para cumplir los veintiuno.

—Aparentas menos.

Ella se encogió de hombros y escrutó su rostro moreno por el sol. Con un corte de pelo y la ropa adecuada sería irresistible, se dijo.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Eres de aquí? —le preguntó.

—Llevo toda mi vida viviendo en este lugar —respondió Jasper. Sus ojos descendieron hasta la muñeca derecha de la joven, donde brillaba un brazalete con incrustaciones de diamante—. No es muy recomendable entrar en un bar llevando esa clase de baratijas. Bájate la manga.

La joven obedeció al instante, sorprendiéndose a sí misma. Nunca había aceptado las órdenes de nadie, ni de sus padres, ni de las institutrices que había tenido, ni las de su tío, pero había algo en el tono de aquel extraño que hacía imposible desafiarlo.

Se sonrojó irritada ante esa repentina docilidad.

— ¿Qué haces cuando no estás dando órdenes? — le espetó.

El hombre se rió suavemente y buscó sus ojos verdes.

—Soy capataz en un rancho, dar órdenes es parte de mi trabajo —respondió.

—Oh, eres un vaquero.

—Es un modo de llamarlo.

La joven sonrió.

—Nunca había conocido a un vaquero de verdad.

— ¿De dónde eres?

—De Georgia. Mis padres murieron en un accidente aéreo hace seis meses, así que me he tenido que venir a vivir aquí con mi tío. No puedes imaginarte lo que es

—masculló.

—Mucha gente vive en una jaula porque no se atreve a abandonarla —le dijo él—.

Si no eres feliz, cambia tu situación. Puedes hacerlo.

— ¿Eso crees? Soy rica —le explicó ella—, asquerosamente rica, pero toda mi herencia está en fideicomiso hasta que cumpla los veintiuno, y mi tío es quien lo controla.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —inquirió Jasper. Levantó su vaso y tomó un sorbo de whisky, dejándolo de nuevo sobre la mesa—. Pues mándalo al diablo y haz lo que quieras. A tu edad yo ya estaba trabajando para ganarme la vida por mí mismo, sin tener que depender de ningún pariente. Luego ya cobrarás la herencia y podrás olvidarte de él para siempre.

— Pero es que tú eres un hombre —replicó ella.

— ¿Y qué diferencia hay? —le espetó él—. ¿En qué siglo crees que vivimos?

La joven se removió incómoda en su asiento.

— Bueno, pero es que yo nunca he trabajado. No sé qué podría hacer. Supongo que soy una debilucha y una cobardica.

—Escucha, si fueras una cobardica no te habrías atrevido a entrar en un local como éste a estas horas de la noche, ni a pedir una cerveza.

La joven se rió.

—Me temo que eso no tiene que ver con el valor, sino más bien con la desesperación. Además, he tenido suerte de que tú aparecieras en mi auxilio.

Jasper alzó la barbilla y sus ojos pálidos brillaron de un modo extraño.

—Así que piensas que conmigo no corres peligro — murmuró.

El corazón de Bella empezó a palpitar con fuerza contra sus costillas y contuvo el aliento. La mirada adulta en los ojos del vaquero, y el repentino tono aterciopelado en su voz hacía que le temblasen las piernas.

—Es lo que quiero pensar—musitó cuando hubo recuperado el habla—, porque ya he hecho una estupidez bastante grande al haber entrado aquí y, aunque supongo que me merezco que me pasara algo por imprudente, espero no estarme equivocando contigo. Jasper sonrió.

—Aprendes deprisa.

— ¿Era una lección? —inquirió ella.

El vaquero apuró su bebida.

—Todo son lecciones en esta vida, y cuando no las aprendes a la primera, tienes que volver a pasar por ellas. Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa.

— ¿Tan pronto? — contestó ella con un suspiro—. Es la primera aventura que he tenido en mi vida, y tal vez sea la última.

Jasper se caló el sombrero sobre un ojo y la miró pensativo.

—En ese caso, trataré de hacer que sea memorable... —le respondió levantándose y tendiéndole una mano—, si confías en mí.

La joven se dijo que era una locura, pero tomó su fuerte mano y se puso de pie también con una sonrisa.

—Confío en ti.

Él la llevó fuera, y Bella advirtió que varios pares de ojos seguían recelosos al vaquero.

—Parece que la gente de aquí te tiene bastante respeto —comentó Bella cuando estuvieron en la calle.

— Me conocen —le contestó él—. He vapuleado a un par de tipos en ese bar.

— ¿Vapuleado? —repitió ella. Jasper bajó la mirada hacia ella con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Me he visto envuelto en un par de peleas. Los hombres somos así, tendemos a meternos en problemas, algunas veces por damiselas imprudentes... — murmuró con toda la idea.

— No suelo hacer cosas así —se defendió ella—. Y no soy la clase de chica que...

—Está muy claro qué clase de chica eres —la interrumpió él riéndose—, se ve a la legua. Pero deja que te diga una cosa: no me importa prestarme a esta rebeldía tuya, pero eso es todo lo que obtendrás de mí —le advirtió entornando los ojos—. Si te quedas por aquí un poco más de tiempo, pronto te darás cuenta de que no me gustan las chicas ricas, y te enterarás de la razón. Pero, por esta noche, me siento generoso, y te ayudaré a tener tu pequeña aventura.

—No comprendo —murmuró Bella.

Jasper dejó escapar una risotada áspera.

—Ya lo imagino —murmuró mirándola fijamente—. Eres demasiado inocente.

—Eso es lo que me dice todo el mundo —farfulló ella con fastidio—, pero, ¿cómo se supone que voy a aprender nada sobre la vida si me mantienen encerrada en una urna de cristal?

Jasper se detuvo frente a una camioneta gris llena de salpicaduras de barro y polvo.

—Espero que no estuvieras esperando un Rolls-Royce. Son muy elegantes, pero no sirven para transportar el forraje.

Bella lo miró algo molesta. Estaba claro que la había tomado por una niña mimada.

—No se me caerán los anillos por montar en una camioneta —le dijo con sinceridad—, y no suelo juzgar a los demás por lo que tienen o no.

Jasper la miró en silencio.

—Eso es precisamente lo que imaginaba —le dijo quedamente—. Lo siento, era sólo una broma.

—No pasa nada —murmuró Bella.

Él le abrió la puerta y ella subió, acomodándose en el asiento del acompañante. El interior del vehículo olía a campo.

Jasper se sentó al volante y encendió el contacto.

— ¿Viniste aquí en coche? —le preguntó a Bella, girando la cabeza.

—Sí.

Él se inclinó hacia el parabrisas y escudriñó el aparcamiento, frunciendo los labios con socarronería al ver un Mercedes azul marino estacionado entre camionetas, viejos coches y vehículos cuatro por cuatro.

— Sí, es el que estás pensando —masculló Bella irritada.

Jasper se rió entre dientes.

—Ya te estoy sacando de quicio y no hace más que unos minutos que nos conocemos —dijo, sacando la camioneta a la carretera—. ¿A qué te dedicas cuando no vas a bares poco recomendables y acabas saliendo de ellos con extraños?

Bella lo miró molesta. No tenía que restregárselo todo el tiempo...

—Estudio piano, pinto un poco... y trato de mantener la cordura entre fiestas, cenas y actos sociales.

Jasper dejó escapar un silbido.

—Eso sí que es vida.

Bella se volvió en el asiento para mirarlo.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hace exactamente el capataz de un rancho?

—Me encargo de la contabilidad, los suministros, contrato y despido peones, voy a congresos de ganaderos, tomo decisiones... —le explicó él—. Y también tengo que asistir a algunas de las juntas directivas de dos empresas —añadió en un tono indiferente.

Bella frunció el entrecejo.

—Creí que habías dicho que eras capataz.

—Es algo un poco más complicado, pero no necesitas saber más —le respondió él tajante—. ¿Dónde quieres ir?

Bella se quedó un momento aturdida por su brusquedad, pero rápidamente se repuso. Giró el rostro hacia la oscura planicie del paisaje texano que se veía por la ventanilla.

—Bueno, no sé... No había pensado en ningún sitio concreto. Es sólo que no tengo ganas de volver a casa todavía.

—Hoy es día de fiesta en el pueblo de San Moreno —le dijo él—. ¿Has estado allí alguna vez?

— No —respondió ella con los ojos brillantes—, ¿podríamos ir?

—No veo por qué no —contestó él—, aunque no habrá mucho más que algunos puestos de comida y bebida, casetas de juego, y baile. ¿Te gusta bailar?

— ¡Oh, sí, me encanta! —exclamó ella entusiasmada-. ¿Y a ti?

—Bueno, si hay que bailar, bailo —contestó él entre risas—. Bien, pues allá vamos,

San Moreno.

Encendió la radio, y al momento la cabina de la camioneta se llenó de música country. Bella echó hacia atrás la cabeza y cerró los ojos, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Si hubiera tenido que explicar a alguien por qué confiaba en aquel extraño, no habría sabido qué decir, pero así era. De hecho, sentía como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo de San Moreno, una banda de mariachis estaba tocando en la plaza, mientras la gente bailaba, o compraba en los puestos de tacos, fajitas, tequila, cerveza...

— ¿Qué es lo que se celebra? —le preguntó Bella sin aliento a Jasper, mientras él la hacía dar vueltas y vueltas, al son de la animada música.

— ¿A quién le importa? —respondió él entre risas.

Bella se rió también. No recordaba haberse sentido tan viva ni tan despreocupada en toda su vida. Tomó cerveza, sin importarle que estuviera caliente, notando que a cada sorbo se iba acostumbrando al sabor, y giró y giró en los brazos de Jasper, apoyando la cabeza en su musculoso tórax, aspirando su aroma hasta sentirse más embriagada por él que por el alcohol.

Finalmente el frenético ritmo terminó, y la banda empezó a tocar una melodía lenta. La joven se derritió en los brazos del vaquero, rodeándole la espalda con los brazos en un gesto de familiaridad que nunca habría pensado posible con un extraño tras sólo unas horas juntos. Sentía que su cuerpo encajaba a la perfección con el de él, como si de dos piezas de un puzzle se trataran. Olía a tabaco, a cerveza y a cuero, y su proximidad era increíblemente excitante.

Jasper la rodeó también con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia sí y apoyando la barbilla sobre su cabeza, y para Bella fue como si no existiese nadie más en el mundo.

La música le llegaba como de muy lejos, y sintió que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a la proximidad del de él de un modo que la sorprendió. Era como si algo en su interior se estuviese tensando haciéndole experimentar una especie de necesidad que no sabía cómo saciar. De pronto, estar tan cerca de Jasper se estaba haciendo insoportable.

Se apartó un poco, conteniendo el aliento, alzando sus ojos verdes hacia los de él, aprehensiva.

Él escrutó su rostro en silencio, consciente de su temor, y de lo que lo había causado.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada —le dijo con una leve sonrisa. Pero Bella frunció el entrecejo.

—Yo... no sé lo que me está ocurriendo —murmuró—. Tal vez sea la cerveza...

—No tienes que fingir, conmigo no —le dijo Jasper, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, y besándola en la frente con ternura—. Será mejor que nos vayamos. —

— ¿Tenemos que hacerlo? —suspiró ella.

Él asintió.

—Es tarde.

La tomó de la mano y la llevó de vuelta a la camioneta. Él también había empezado a sentirse excitado, pero era mayor, y más ducho en controlar esa clase de necesidad. Sabía que había despertado el deseo de Bella mientras bailaban, pero no podía permitir que las cosas se le fueran de las manos. Lo último que le hacía falta era una niña rica.

Precisamente por una joven de alta sociedad, su padre había arruinado la dignidad de la familia. Todo el mundo en Jacobsville recordaba cómo su progenitor había seducido a una chica de dinero, casándose con ella para conseguir su fortuna cuando sólo hacía un mes del entierro de su madre. Jasper lo había pasado muy mal con aquel escándalo, teniendo que soportar las miradas de la gente y sus cuchicheos.

No, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que lo comparasen con su padre, así que no iba a empezar algo que no podía terminar, por mucho que la chica lo excitase.

Seguramente, como todas las de su clase, habría tenido ya varias relaciones, y seguramente sería refinada y adictiva..., pero no iba a permitirse el riesgo de averiguarlo.

Al llegar al aparcamiento frente al bar, donde había dejado su Mercedes, Bella se sentía maravillosamente relajada, pero cuando él detuvo la camioneta, el hechizo se rompió, y volvió a la realidad, recordando con disgusto que iba a tener que volver a casa y aguantar una buena regañona. Sin duda, su tío Aro estaría enfadado, muy enfadado.

—Gracias por todo —le dijo a Jasper, volviéndose hacia él cuando hubieron bajado de la camioneta y él la acompañó hasta su coche—. Ha sido una noche realmente mágica para mí.

—Para mí también —contestó él. Bella abrió la puerta del Mercedes, y Jasper la sostuvo para que se sentara frente al volante—. En adelante mantente alejada de esta parte de la ciudad, chica rica —le dijo con suavidad—, no perteneces aquí.

Los ojos verdes de la joven buscaron los suyos.

—Odio mi vida —murmuró

—Pues cámbiala —le contestó Jasper—. Puedes hacerlo si te lo propones. Tal vez no estés acostumbrada a tener que pelear por conseguir algo, pero si lo quieres de verdad, te aseguro que merece la pena que lo intentes.

— Supongo que sí —musitó ella, jugueteando con las llaves del coche—, sólo que en mi mundo tienes que jugar duro si quieres ganar, y muchas veces tienes que jugar sucio.

—En el mío también —le respondió él—, y eso jamás me detuvo. No dejes que te detenga a ti.

Bella lo miró largo rato, y finalmente le dijo con un suspiro:

—Gracias otra vez, Jasper, no te olvidaré nunca.

— No te hagas ideas raras —murmuró él con cierta aspereza—. No quiero complicaciones ni ataduras, nunca las he querido. Tu mundo y el mío son muy distintos Bella, sería como intentar mezclar agua con aceite. No intentes cambiar las cosas.

— Pensaba que eso era lo que acababas de decirme que intentara hacer —indicó ella contrariada.

—Sí, pero intenta cambiar dentro de tu mundo, no pasarte al mío. Ese tipo de cambio es imposible —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Vete a casa.

Ella quería contradecirle, pero comprendió que no serviría de nada.

— Será mejor que me vaya antes de que mi Mercedes se convierta en calabaza

—suspiró—. Supongo que no querrías darme un beso de despedida, ¿verdad? —añadió enarcando las cejas esperanzada.

— Sí que querría —contestó él—, y esa es precisamente la razón por la que no lo voy a hacer —dijo cerrando la puerta del vehículo y apartándose—. Conduce con cuidado.

Bella le dedicó una larga mirada antes de poner el coche en marcha y salir a la carretera. Mientras se alejaba, vio que él también se había subido a su camioneta, y que iba justo en la dirección contraria. De pronto, sin poder explicárselo, la invadió una terrible sensación de pérdida, como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de sí misma. Y tal vez así fuera, se dijo. No recordaba otra ocasión en la que se hubiera sentido tan cercana a alguien.

Desde luego nunca había sido así con su padre y su madre. Los dos habían llevado siempre vidas independientes, y casi nunca la habían incluido en ninguna de sus actividades. Había crecido al cuidado de amas de llaves, con la única compañía de institutrices poco afables, y ningún hermano o amigo de su edad. De una niñez solitaria había pasado a una adolescencia y juventud igualmente solitarias, y sentía que a nadie le importaba realmente si era feliz o no.

Las cosas no habían cambiado después de su muerte. Su tío, Aro Vulturi, había aceptado hacerse cargo de ella, y se había ido a vivir con él a Texas, pero tampoco éste parecía preocuparse demasiado por ella. No tenía una buena posición social, pero ambicionaba tenerla, y desde que ella llegara había empezado a celebrar fiestas y a conseguir que los invitaran a otras. La joven se decía que no estaba más que aprovechándose de ella como trampolín para codearse con las personas que quería, respaldado por la fortuna que ella pronto heredaría.

Sin embargo, lo de aquella noche había sido demasiado. Su tío había invitado a

James, un asociado suyo, a cenar, y no se lo había dicho a Bella hasta el último minuto.

La joven estaba harta de que día sí y día no lo llevase a la casa, en ese celestinaje descarado, y había huido de allí con el coche, sin saber siquiera dónde iba.

Lo cierto era que, aunque le echase una buena reprimenda, había valido la pena, tanto por ver a su patizambo tío correr tras el coche jadeando, como por haber conocido a un hombre como Jasper, y haber pasado un rato tan maravilloso con él. Y no sólo eso, Jasper también le había abierto los ojos en muchos aspectos. Le había hecho ver lo dócil que había sido en su vida, y eso no le gustaba, no le gustaba en absoluto. Las cosas iban a cambiar, se prometió.

* * *

Espero que les gusteee! Un besooo!

 **Allegra Salvatore**


	3. Capitulo 2

Como he dicho antes la escritora de esta hermosa historia es Diana Palmer y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que les guste.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Diana Palmer respectivamente.**

 **Acá las dejo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **La que esta en la versión con Edward la borre porque si la continuo me voy a atrasar con esta adaptacion y otra que quiero comenzar!**

* * *

Capitulo 2

Tal y como esperaba, cuando llegó a casa, su tío Aro le echó un buen rapapolvo, pero Bella no se dejó amilanar. A la mañana siguiente, a primera hora, fue al bufete de Sam Uley , el abogado que se encargaba de los trámites relativos a su herencia, para preguntarle si no sería posible que le adelantara una pequeña asignación mensual hasta que pudiera disponer del dinero que le habían dejado sus padres, y no tener que seguir dependiendo de su tío.

—Lo siento mucho —le dijo Uley—, pero en el testamento no hay ninguna cláusula que prevea algo así. Según las condiciones establecidas para la herencia, no podrás hacer uso ni de parte ni de la totalidad del dinero hasta que no cumplas los veintiún años. Hasta ese momento el albacea, tu tío Aro, tiene control absoluto sobre el fideicomiso.

Bella aspiró, indignada.

—¿Quiere decir que hasta entonces no veré un centavo a menos que mi tío lo permita?

—Me temo que así es —murmuró el abogado, frotándose la nuca—. Lo siento, Bella, sé que es injusto, pero tus padres debieron pensar que hacían lo correcto.

— Dios, no puedo creerlo —masculló ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior, y rodeándose la cintura con los brazos. Apenas había empezado a intentar cambiar su situación, y ya se sentía atada de pies y manos—. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Lo que me estabas diciendo hace un momento que querías hacer —le respondió el joven abogado— buscar un empleo. Sólo lo necesitarás un par de meses, hasta que llegue tu cumpleaños y tengas acceso a herencia.

Tenía razón, no era momento de desmoronarse. Alzó la vista y dirigió una sonrisa agradecida al abogado. Tendría unos treinta años, era bastante bien parecido, y debía estar casado, porque sobre la mesa había una fotografía de una mujer, de cabello largo y oscuro, con un bebé en los brazos.

—Gracias —le dijo—. Supongo que estoy un poco asustada ante la idea de tener que valerme por mí misma, pero me las arreglaré. Si tan sólo supiera por dónde podría empezar a buscar trabajo...

De pronto, el señor Uley la miró como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo.

—Ahora que me acuerdo... Tal vez pueda ayudar

—¿De veras? —exclamó ella emocionada, inclinándose hacia el escritorio del letrado.

—¿Entiendes algo de ganado?

Ella se quedó dudando.

—Me temo que no —murmuró.

—Pero, ¿te importaría trabajar en un lugar donde haya ganado?

—Bueno, siempre y cuando no tenga que ordeñar o algo así... —contestó la joven confundida. ¿Qué clase de empleo le estaba sugiriendo?

Sam Uley se rió.

—No, no tendrías que ordeñar. Verás, los hermanos Cullen tienen una nave de engorde de ganado, y estaban buscando una secretaria temporal para sus oficinas. La que tienen está de baja por maternidad, y ha tenido un parto complicado, así que tardará unos meses en reincorporarse. La esposa de Emmett Cullen es quien está ocupándose del trabajo de la secretaria hasta que encuentren a alguien, pero si ese alguien apareciera, les vendría que ni caído del cielo. ¿Sabes escribir a máquina?

—Oh, sí —se apresuró a contestar ella—, y también sé manejar un ordenador.

—Estupendo.

—Pero seguro que se presentarán para la vacante personas mucho mejor preparadas que yo —murmuró ella, pesimista.

— No lo creas —la animó Uley—. Además, por ser algo temporal y de media jornada, dudo que haya mucha gente interesada en el puesto. Los únicos a los que puede venirles bien son a los estudiantes, y ya se sabe, a los adolescentes de hoy no les gusta demasiado lo rural.

Bella sonrió.

—¿Dónde tengo que ir?

—Espera, te anotaré la dirección —le dijo Sam Uley, arrancando una hoja de su libreta—. Cuando vayas pregunta por James o Emmett, y diles que te envío yo. Confía en mí, les gustarás, seguro —añadió tendiéndole la nota y estrechándole la mano—. Mucha suerte, Bella.

—Gracias —respondió ella guardando el papel en el bolso—. Necesito de verdad ese trabajo. No estoy segura de poder seguir aguantando mucho tiempo con mi tío.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo comprendo —dijo—. Aro no es un mal tipo, pero... bueno, me preocupa su actitud en este asunto —añadió, como si se arrepintiera de haberlo mencionado. A Bella se le pusieron las orejas tiesas.

—¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Acaso sabe algo de cómo ha estado manejando mi herencia?

—Todavía no, y eso es lo que me escama — respondió el señor Uley—. Le he pedido un par de veces un informe del estado del fideicomiso, pero se ha negado a facilitármelo. Se escuda en que no tiene obligación de hacerlo hasta el día que cumplas los veintiuno.

—Eso no suena demasiado bien —murmuró ella nerviosa—. Pero según creo, mi padre tenía al menos millones de dólares en el fideicomiso, y no creo mi tío haya podido lapidar tanto dinero en este tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Yo tampoco lo creo —trató de tranquilizarla No te preocupes, seguro que todo estará bien.

Fue James Cullen quien la entrevistó unos días después, un hombre alto y delgado, nada guapo, pero amable y cortés.

— Sam te ha dicho que esto sería sólo algo temporal ¿Verdad? —subrayó inclinándose hacia ella, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el escritorio de su despacho—. Nuestra secretaria, Jane, únicamente esta de baja hasta que se haya recuperado del post-parto y pase unas semanas con el bebé.

—Sí, señor. No me importa. De hecho, lo que necesito precisamente es algo temporal, hasta que pueda independizarme. Hasta ahora he estado viviendo con mi tío, pero la situación se ha vuelto bastante incómoda.

Sin pretenderlo, acabó contándole a James lo ocurrido, y descubrió que el mayor de los hermanos Cullen sabía escuchar, y que era un hombre comprensivo.

— Sólo conozco a Aro Vulturi de vista, pero por lo que me cuentas, verdaderamente parece un auténtico mercenario. Creo que haces lo correcto buscando un trabajo para no depender de él. Asegúrate de que Sam vigile bien tu fideicomiso.

—Es lo que está tratando de hacer, pero mi tío no se muestra demasiado colaborador —musitó ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. No le mencionará todo esto a nadie, ¿verdad?

—Por lo que a mí respecta —le dijo James con una sonrisa—, eres simplemente una joven que quiere abrirse camino.

—Gracias, señor Cullen —respondió ella—. En el fondo es así, ya que esa herencia no me pertenecerá de verdad hasta dentro de dos meses —añadió—. Aunque, si quiere saber la verdad, el dinero nunca me ha importado demasiado. Preferiría casarme con alguien que me amara, que con alguien que sólo buscara vivir de mis rentas.

—Mi esposa y yo también pensamos de esa manera —le contestó él quedamente—. No somos pobres desde luego, pero tampoco nos importaría si lo fuéramos. Nos tenemos el uno al otro, y a nuestros hijos. Nos consideramos muy afortunados.

Bella sonrió. Había oído hablar a la asistenta de su tío de Victoria Cullen y de las circunstancias que final mente la habían llevado a casarse con James. Era una historia de amor verdadero.

— Bueno —dijo James volviendo al tema por el que ella había ido allí—, pues si quieres el puesto, es tuyo.

La joven sonrió emocionada, y casi sintió deseos de echársele al cuello.

— Bienvenida a bordo —le dijo su nuevo patrón, estrechándole la mano—. Vamos te presentaré a mi hermano y te enseñaré esto.

Bella lo siguió por el pasillo, hasta llegar a otro despacho, donde Emmett Cullen estaba revisando cifras con una calculadora en medio de un mar de papeles que inundaban su mesa.

—Te presento a Bella Swan, va a sustituir a Jane mientras esté de baja —le dijo

James —. Bella, mi hermano Emmett.

—Encantada de conocerlo —le saludó ella estrechando la mano que le tendía—. Espero poder ser de ayuda.

—Cuando mi esposa Rose te vea, se pondrá de rodillas y te besará los pies —le aseguró Emmett—. La pobre lleva toda la semana de cabeza, entre los niños, la casa, y haciéndose cargo del puesto de James. Esta misma mañana me amenazó con abrir los rediles y dejar escapar al ganado si no contratábamos ya a alguien.

Bella se rió de buena gana.

—Bueno, entonces me alegro de haber llegado en haber buen momento.

Justo en ese instante apareció Rose, cargada con un montón de carpetas, y el cabello negro tapándole medio rostro. Al ver a Bella se detuvo, y la observó esperanzada con sus grandes ojos grises.

— Por favor, dime que vienes a sustituir a Jane —dijo en un tono tan cómico que Bella no pudo evitar echarse a reír de nuevo—. ¿Aceptas sobornos? Puedo conseguirte todas las trufas y helado de nueces que quieras.

—No será necesario —respondió la joven con una sonrisa—, ya he aceptado el empleo. Soy Bella.

— ¡OH, gracias a Dios! —suspiró Rose, soltando las carpetas sobre la mesa de su marido—. Y gracias a ti también, cariño —dijo besándolo—. Esta noche te haré estofado, y panecillos caseros.

—Pues no te quedes ahí, ¡vete corriendo a casa! — exclamó Emmett, haciendo reír a los demás—. Hace el mejor estofado que hayas probado en tu vida —le explicó a Bella—, y yo llevo días alimentándome a base de hamburguesas y congelados. Mi estómago ya empezaba a quejarse.

—Si aprendieras a cocinar... —lo picó su esposa, sacándole la lengua—. Pero es verdad que llevamos una semana de aupa, y yo también estaba empezando a acusarlo.

Además, los niños me han estado echando de menos. Bueno, si te parece te explicaré lo que tienes que hacer antes de irme, Bella.

La joven la siguió y fue tomando notas mentales mientras Rose le explicaba.

—Tal y como me lo estás explicando parece todo muy sencillo —le dijo al cabo de un rato—, pero me temo que no lo es, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo es —asintió Rose con una sonrisa—, sobre todo cuando tengas que tratar con algunos de nuestros clientes. Uno de ellos, J.D. Whitlock, sería capaz de hacer perder la paciencia al santo Job.

—¿Es un ranchero?

—Bueno, la verdad es que es... —comenzó Rose contrayendo el rostro—. Sí, bueno, podría decirse que es un ranchero, pero la mayor parte del ganado que nos trae no es suyo, sino de otras personas. Es gerente de la agrupación de rancheros de Mesa Blanco —le explicó—. No me malinterpretes, no es que no sea bueno en su trabajo, pero es un maniático en lo que se refiere a la alimentación de las reses y cómo las tratamos. El otro día vio a uno de nuestros peones usando una vara eléctrica con sus animales, y se puso a gritarle furioso. Es un cliente importante, así que no podemos llevarle demasiado la contraria, pero le gusta ponernos las cosas difíciles. Nadie en Jacobsville se atreve con J.D.

—¿Es rico?

—No, pero tiene muchas influencias por su puesto en Mesa Blanco. Aunque es su temperamento lo que hace que la gente se aparte cuando lo ven pasar. Es la clase de hombre que resultaría arrogante aunque fuera vestido con harapos.

La descripción de Rose hizo que la mente de Bella conjurara la imagen de otro hombre, un vaquero alto y esbelto con el que había pasado la noche más mágica su vida.

Sonrió para sí con tristeza, pensando que probablemente no volvería a verlo. Había vuelto a pasar un par de veces por delante de aquel bar, con la esperanza de verlo para agradecerle el consejo que le había dado, pero no se había atrevido a entrar. Tampoco quería que pensase que lo estaba persiguiendo...

—¿Está casado ese señor Whitlock? —le preguntó Bella.

—Ninguna mujer de por aquí ha tenido el valor suficiente como para intentar echarle el lazo —se rió la esposa de Emmett Cullen —. Hasta hace unos años fue un verdadero playboy, pero parece que ha sentado un poco la cabeza desde que le ofrecieron la gerencia de Mesa Blanco. Ahora hay un nuevo presidente en la que es conservador hasta la médula, así que J.D. ha suavizado en lo posible su imagen de donjuán. Emmett me contó que el nuevo presidente comentó no hace mucho que su sucesor tendría que ser un hombre de valores tradicionales, casado y con hijos. En eso sí que lo tendrá difícil J.D. El único chiquillo en su vida es un sobrino que tiene en Houston, hijo de su hermana, que falleció hará un par de años —añadió meneando la cabeza—, y la verdad me resulta imposible imaginarlo casado y con críos. No tiene precisamente madera de padre, me temo.

—¿Tan terrible es?

Rose asintió con la cabeza.

—Nunca sabes por dónde va a salir, y ni siquiera los hombres saben manejarlo. Mi marido siempre se escabulle los días que viene a comprobar el estado del ganado a su cargo. James no se lleva mal del todo con J.D., pero Emmett casi acabó pegándose un día con él.

—Cielos —murmuró Bella—. ¿Y viene con mucha frecuencia? —inquirió contrayendo el rostro. Cada semana, como un reloj —respondió Rose, con una media sonrisa—, pero no te preocupes, son Emmett y James quienes se ocupan de lidiar con él, y es a ellos a quienes grita.

—Menos mal —dijo Bella riéndose—, ya me siento mucho mejor.

A medida que pasaban los días, Bella comenzó a hacerse a la rutina en las oficinas de la nave, y de vez en cuando se acordaba de Jasper, preguntándose si tal vez no lo vería algún día por allí. Al fin y al cabo, él le había dicho que era capataz en un rancho, y era posible que alguna vez llevasen su ganado a la nave de los Cullen. Sin embargo, por lo que estaba viendo, parecía que eran los subordinados quienes se encargaban del transporte del ganado, no los jefes.

Se moría por volver a verlo, por decirle hasta qué punto sus palabras la habían animado a cambiar su vida, hasta qué punto había expandido sus horizontes. En muy poco tiempo había pasado de ser una joven asustada a una mujer segura de sí misma.

Una docena de veces estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Rose si no conocería a nadie llamado Jasper, pero nunca llegó hacerlo, diciéndose que era improbable que el vaquero se moviera en su círculo. Los Cullen, si bien no eran la clase de gente a los que le gustaban las fiestas y los acontecimientos sociales, eran personas importantes, y no parecía lógico que tuvieran relación alguna con tipos que iban a bares de mala muerte y participaban en peleas.

Tras conseguir el empleo había alquilado un pequeño apartamento, abandonando la casa de su tío a pesar de que este le había insistido una y otra vez en no se fuera, diciéndole que no comprendía aquel absurdo deseo de emancipación. Sin embargo, ella se había mantenido firme en su decisión. No, le había respondido, no iba a seguir dependiendo de él hasta que heredase. Además, había añadido, el señor Uley estaba esperando ese informe del estado del fideicomiso. Ante la mención de aquello, su tío pareció sentirse incómodo, y Bella volvió a preocuparse de nuevo Dios sabía qué tejemaneje se traía a sus espaldas. Por suerte, el trabajo la mantenía ocupada, y la ayudaba no pensar demasiado en ello.

Una tarde, al regresar de almorzar, escuchó sin querer, a través de la puerta entreabierta del despacho Emmett, una acalorada discusión.

— ¡Estas siendo irrazonable, J.D., y lo sabes! —estaba gritando su jefe.

— ¡Y un cuerno irrazonable! —le espetó una voz profunda—. Puede que tengamos ideas distintas respecto a los métodos de producción, pero mientras tengas el ganado a mi cargo en tu nave, haréis las cosas a mi manera.

Bella había dejado el bolso sobre su mesa, se había sentado, y había encendido el ordenador para empezar a trabajar de nuevo. No quería escuchar, pero aquella voz le resultaba tan familiar...

— ¡Por amor de Dios!, ¡Si por ti fuera estaría ahí fuera dándole de comer a esos condenados cuadrúpedos con un tenedor!

—No me digas que soy un histérico. Lo único que quiero es que los trates bien.

— ¡Los tratamos bien!

—¿«Bien» le llamas tú a azuzarlos con una vara eléctrica? Un animal estresado no es un animal sano.

— ¡Por favor! ¿Has pensado en unirte a una de esas condenadas asociaciones a favor de los derechos de los animales? —le soltó Emmett exasperado.

—Ya pertenezco a dos, gracias.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y la joven no pudo apartar la vista del hombre que salió del despacho de Emmett. ¡Jasper! El rostro de Bella se iluminó, pero cuando él la vio, se paró en seco, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le espetó con aspereza.

—Estoy haciendo una suplencia temporal —comenzó Bella, extrañada por su tono.

—¿No me digas que ahora tienes que trabajar para ganarte la vida, chica rica? —farfulló él con sorna.

Bella se quedó callada. Parecía que le molestara haberla encontrado allí.

—Bueno, sí —balbució—, la verdad es que sí.

—Diablos, menuda humillación... —murmuró él en el mismo tono insolente.

—¿Os conocéis? —le preguntó Emmett a Jasper, patidifuso.

—Más o menos.

Emmett se quedó expectante, pensando que iba a continuar hablando, pero Jasper lo estaba mirando con altiveza, como dándole a entender que no era asunto suyo, así que resopló, lanzó los brazos al aire, volvió a su despacho, farfullando entre dientes algo que sonó como «ahora se cree el dueño de esto», y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Bella se removió incómoda en su asiento, y en cuando Emmett hubo desaparecido, Jasper se volvió hacia ella.

—Has pasado unas cuantas veces por delante del bar— le dijo con sequedad.

Bella se sonrojó. No podía negarlo, era cierto, pero lo había hecho sólo con la esperanza de verlo y agradecerle su ayuda. Sin embargo, daba la impresión de que él había tintado sus acciones con unas connotaciones muy distintas.

—¿Fue allí donde averiguaste que hago negocios con los Cullen? —le preguntó Jasper. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a responder—. Pues lo siento por ti, cariño.

Cómo te dije esa noche, no voy a permitir que una niña rica aburrida trate de usarme para entretenerse. Así que si estabas esperando otra oportunidad conmigo, olvídalo y vuelve a casa, con el champán y el caviar. No es nada personal, es sólo que no estoy interesado ¿entiendes?

La pobre Bella se había quedado mirándolo en silencio, sin comprender.

—Fue el señor Uley, mi abogado, quien me habló de esta vacante —comenzó a explicarle, con la poca dignidad que le quedaba después de la imagen que había dibujado de ella—. No dispondré de un solo centavo hasta que no cumpla los veintiuno, me he independizado, así que estoy viviendo de alquiler, con lo que gano con este empleo —le dijo bajando la vista al teclado del ordenador—. Y sí, he pasado un par de veces por delante de aquel bar con el coche, pero sólo porque quería decirte que me habías abierto los ojos, que estoy aprendiendo a valerme por mí misma. Quería darte las gracias. La mandíbula de Jasper se puso tensa, y por un momento casi pareció amenazador.

—No quiero agradecimientos, ni adulaciones de adolescentes, ni que me adoren como a un héroe, pero, en todo caso, de nada.

Su voz estaba cargada de cinismo, y para Bella fue como si le hubiera tirado a la cara un regalo. Ella solo había pretendido expresarle su gratitud, y él la había hecho sentirse estúpida. Tal vez lo fuera, se dijo con amargura. Después de todo, se había pasado varios días soñando despierta con volver a verlo. A excepción de algunas citas con chicos de su edad, nunca había prestado demasiada atención al sexo opuesto, y su actitud protectora con ella aquella noche la había hecho sentirse de pronto muy

femenina y necesitada amor.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte —le dijo, forzando una sonrisa—, no tenía intención de perseguirte por ahí con un anillo de compromiso. Como te he dicho, solo quería darte las gracias.

—Bien, pues ya lo has hecho —le espetó él sin conmoverse en absoluto, y mirándola fijamente.

—Tengo... tengo mucho trabajo que hacer —murmuró ella, cada vez más contrariada—. Esto es solo algo temporal, hasta que reciba la herencia. Después de mi cumpleaños tomaré el primer avión a Georgia, te lo aseguro.

Jasper frunció el ceño.

—No recuerdo haberte pedido ninguna explicación.

—Pues perdona por habértela dado —masculló ella irritada, girándose hacia la pantalla del ordenador. Puso los dedos sobre el teclado, pero los notaba fríos y rígidos. Los obligó a moverse, se forzó a no alzar la vista. Él no dijo nada, y tampoco permaneció allí. Al cabo de unos segundos, Bella lo vio alejarse hacia la puerta por el rabillo del ojo, y cuando levantó la cabeza ya no estaba.

Minutos después volvía a salir Emmett de su despacho mirando su reloj de pulsera.

— Voy a estar fuera una hora más o menos, Bella. Díselo a James cuando vuelva, ¿quieres?

— Si señor —respondió ella, esbozando una sonrisa.

Emmett se quedó dudando un momento, leyendo el dolor en el rostro de la joven.

— Escucha Bella, no dejes que te afecte lo que te haya dicho —murmuró quedamente—. Se comporta con todo el mundo de un modo muy desagradable.

— Pero el día que yo lo conocí no se mostró así conmigo— replicó ella—. De hecho, me salvó de una situación que podía haber acabado muy mal. Solo quería darle las gracias, pero parece que piensa que quiero cazarlo o algo así. ¡Dios, si hasta ha sugerido que me presenté a este trabajo porque sabía que hacía negocios con su hermano y usted!

Emmett se rió.

— Bueno no puedes culparlo por haberlo pensado— le dijo— Varias mujeres lo han hecho. Sí, no es broma —le aseguró al ver su mirada de incredulidad—. Es curioso, pero cuanto más huraño es con ellas, más las atrae. Y la verdad es que es lo que se dice un soltero cotizado: gana bastante dinero como gestor de Mesa Blanco, y su propio rancho tampoco es nada desdeñable.

—¿Mesa... Blanco? —balbució Bella. De pronto todo comenzaba a encajar.

—Eso he dicho. ¿No se presentó cuando os conocisteis? —inquirió Emmett—. Ese hombre que ha salido por la puerta era J.D. Whitlock.

* * *

Chicas/os lamento la tardanza pero he estado teniedo algunos problemas con la compu porque perdi las historias y una larga lista de etc que no viene al caso

Espero que les este gustando la historia!

Las invito a que pasen por mis otras historias! :)

Conociendo el amor: Lo hizo otra vez, maldito desgraciado. ¡No lo puedo creer! Pero esta vez me las va a pagar y tengo la manera perfecta de hacerlo... Ronald Weasly preparate para la humillacion...

Deseo oculto: Summary: ¿Qué vería Oliver Wood en el espejo de Oesed? ¿Y Cedric Diggory? Draco Malfoy se acerca a ver el reflejo de lo que más desea y lo que ve lo deja absolutamente sorprendido.

No supiste: Draco Malfoy no supo valorar su amor. Según ella Draco siempre decía que ambos estaban podridos por eso la eligió a ella, a Hermione Granger. (Este fic participa en el Reto "Canciones que inspiran" del foro "First Generation: The story before books")

 **Aclaraciones:**

Voy a adaptar 50 sombras de Grey (la trilogia completa) a Crepusculo, se que habia una chica adaptandola pero que nunca la termino, mi idea seria subir el primer capitulo el dia lunes y actualizarla todos los LUNES.

Esta historia voy a subir capitulos los viernes

 **Allegra Salvatore**


	4. Capitulo 3

Como he dicho antes la escritora de esta hermosa historia es Diana Palmer y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que les guste.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Diana Palmer respectivamente.**

 **Acá las dejo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 3**_

Bella se había quedado perpleja al enterarse de que Jasper era aquel J.D. Whitlock del que le habían hablado. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Desde luego nunca habría pensado que un vaquero que frecuentaba un bar de mala muerte pudiera ser un tipo con influencias.

Y menos gestor de una agrupación de rancheros. Más tarde se enteraría de que Jasper era su segundo nombre y de que, a excepción de aquellos que hacían negocios con él, era así era como lo conocía la mayoría de la gente.

Lo que no acababa de comprender era aquella hostilidad que rezumaba, cuando con ella había sido todo ternura. En fin, se dijo mientras se metía en la cama esa noche sería mejor que dejase de darle vueltas a aquello y se concentrase en sus propios problemas, que no eran pocos.

Sin embargo, el destino parecía dispuesto a conspirar contra ella. Al día siguiente, fue a almorzar a un autoservicio, y al ir a sentarse con su bandeja tuvo que ver a Jasper en la mesa de enfrente, que le lanzó una mirada que habría podido detener el tráfico. Justo había terminado de comer en ese momento, y estaba apurando una taza de café. Bella se sentó ladeada, de modo que no lo miraba directamente, y bajó la vista a la bandeja, rompiendo con manos temblorosas el envoltorio de plástico de los cubiertos.

Jasper se había puesto de pie y estaba delante de ella.

— Creí haberte dicho que no me gusta que me persigan —le dijo en un tono cortante.

A excepción de las conversaciones en tono velado de algunos clientes, la cafetería estaba en silencio, y la profunda voz de Jasper atrajo la atención de varias personas.

Bella enrojeció profusamente, y alzó sus ojos verdes hacia él, aprehensiva,— Yo no sabía... no sabía que ibas a estar aquí... -se defendió titubeante.

—¿Ah, no? —le espetó él, con una sonrisa que era un insulto en sí misma—. Así que no has reconocido mi coche en el aparcamiento, ¿verdad? Déjalo ya, chica rica, no me van las niñas de papá que están aburridas y buscan un entretenimiento. No quiero que me sigas más, ¿lo has entendido?

Y sin darle tiempo a contestar, abandonó la cafetería, dejando a la pobre Bella totalmente humillada ante las miradas de los demás. Con semejante escena le fue imposible tomar dos bocados, y finalmente se marchó dejando la comida en los platos casi intacta y regresó al trabajo.

«¡Que lo estoy persiguiendo dice!», Masculló para sí enfadada mientras introducía unos datos en el ordenador. ¡Si ni siquiera sabía qué modelo de coche conducía! Sólo lo había visto con aquella cochambrosa furgoneta, ¿o acaso lo había olvidado? Seguro que había visto su coche cuando había ido a la nave unos días atrás.

Además, después de como la había hablado, ¿cómo podía pensar que iba a sentir deseo de perseguirlo? La próxima vez que se cruzara con él, huiría como de la peste, podía estar bien seguro de eso.

Rose se pasó por la oficina la tarde siguiente, y tras charlar un rato con ella, inesperadamente, la invitó a asistir una fiesta.

— Emmett y yo estamos invitados a un baile benéfico esta noche —le dijo—. Sé que es algo precipitado ¿te gustaría venir? Creo que te vendría bien salir un poco y distraerte. Nosotros te llevaríamos, y hay un hombre muy agradable al que me gustaría presentarte. Está soltero, es de buena familia, y muy divertido ¿qué me dices?

— Bueno yo... El señor Whitlock no estará invitado fiesta, ¿verdad? —inquirió Bella preocupada.

—Me he enterado de lo que ocurrió en el autoservicio— murmuró Rose, contrayendo el rostro compadecida— tranquila, J.D. nunca va a esta clase de actos sería muy raro que te encontraras allí con él.

— Es que no lo comprendo, ¿sabes? Estuvo tan amable la noche que nos conocimos..., pero luego ese día en la oficina, y ayer, se mostró tan antipático. Y yo sólo quería darle las gracias porque me había sacado de un apuro, pero parece que piensa que quiero cazarlo— le explicó a Rose, estremeciéndose. — Sería la primera vez que persiguiera a un Hombre.

— Lo que ocurre es que eres precisamente la clase de mujer que rehuye como un gato escaldado huye del agua —le dijo Rose suavemente—. Por un lado está el que provengas de una familia adinerada, y por otro está la diferencia de edad. J.D. ya pasa de los treinta, y no le gustan las mujeres jóvenes.

—Yo creo que no le gusta ninguna —replicó Bella con un suspiro—, y está visto que a mí me detesta, pero de verdad que no lo he perseguido en ningún momento...

Querría haberle preguntado por qué Jasper despreciaba a las mujeres ricas, pero había decidido que iba a olvidarse por completo de él, así que no tenía caso querer averiguar más.— No dejes que eso te quite el sueño —le dijo; Rose con una sonrisa—. J.D. es bastante paranoico. Bueno, ¿qué me dices entonces?

—¿Estás segura de que no estará en esa fiesta?

—Absolutamente segura.

Rose y Emmett recogieron a Bella en el bloque de apartamentos donde estaba viviendo de alquiler, y la llevaron en su coche con ellos a la elegante finca Whitman, donde la fiesta ya había comenzado. Bella se había puesto un vestido blanco largo de seda que dejaba un hombro descubierto, y se había hecho un sofisticado recogido para la ocasión. El conjunto le daba una apariencia de chica frágil... y muy rica.

Tras saludar a los anfitriones y ser presentada, Bella dejó al matrimonio mientras departían con unos conocidos, para ir por un refresco. Sin embargo, cuando se acercaba a una de las largas mesas de aperitivos, se chocó con alguien y se giró para disculparse.

—Perdón, yo...

—¿Otra vez tú? —exclamó una voz irritada y muy familiar. J.D. Whitlock estaba allí de pie mirándola furibundo, y enfundado en un esmoquin—. Dios, ¿tienes un radar o qué?

Bella no respondió. Se dio media vuelta y regresó junto a Rose y Emmett, con el corazón latiéndole como un loco.

Rose la miró extrañada al ver lo pálida que estaba, pero al alzar los ojos vio a Emmett y comprendió al instante.

—Cielos, Bella, lo siento —murmuró contrayendo el rostro—, te juro que no sabía que iba a venir. Nunca viene a estas fiestas, te lo juro.

—Lo entiendo, tranquila, no es culpa tuya —respondió la joven con una débil sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, quédate con nosotros y no te molestará —le dijo Rose—. O mejor, ven y te presentaré a ese hombre del que te hablé —dijo tomándola del brazo—. Él será la solución a todos tus problemas, ya lo verás. En serio que no sabes cuánto lo siento...

—No, no es culpa tuya —repitió Bella—, supongo que es el destino.

— Es una bestia arrogante —masculló Rose, mirando sin disimulo a J.D. de reojo mientras avanzaban por entre los invitados—. Si no fuera tan engreído no tendrías estos problemas con él —farfulló más para sí que para Bella—. ¡Ah, ahí está! ¡Eh, Jake!

Un hombre joven, delgado, de cabello rubio ondulado y aspecto tranquilo giró la cabeza hacia ellas. Saludó Rose con un afectuoso abrazo.

— Esta es nuestra nueva empleada, Bella Swan —la presentó la señora McCarty.

— Debo decir que es un verdadero placer — murmuró el hombre, besando la mano de Bella con galantería.

Rose sonrió divertida, y se lo presentó a su vez a la joven —Bella, este es Jacob Black. Es presidente de la asociación local de ganaderos.

—Vaya —dijo Bella impresionada—, ¿y entiendes mucho de ganado? —inquirió sin poder evitarlo. Lo cierto era que el tipo era tan elegante y distinguido que no se lo imaginaba entre vacas.

Él se rió.

— Aunque no lo parezca me crié en un rancho. Ahora trabajo para una auditora, pero mi familia tiene una cabaña bastante importante de toros purasangre de Santa Gertrudis. ¿Habías oído hablar de esa raza?

—Bueno, antes no, pero desde que trabajo en la nave de los McCarty estoy aprendiendo rápidamente —contestó Bella entre risas.

—La dejo contigo entonces, Jake —le dijo Rose—. Y hazme un favor, no dejes que se le acerque J.D., ¿quieres? Está paranoico con que ella lo persigue.

—¿No me digas? —contestó él divertido, enarcando las cejas—. Pues podría perseguirme a mí —sugirió—, soy mucho mejor partido, y tengo mejor carácter también.

—Tal vez lo haga —contestó Bella en broma.

Los tres se rieron, y Rose se despidió, dejándolos solos.

—¿Te gustaría bailar? —le ofreció Jake a Bella.

—Me encantaría —aceptó ella sonriente.

Le tendió la mano y dejó que la condujera hasta la pista, donde varias parejas bailaban ya al ritmo de una lenta melodía que estaba interpretando la orquesta.

Entretanto, Jasper no dejaba de observarla. ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando estaba bailando con uno de sus mayores enemigos? Estaba de pie, apoyado contra la pared con los ojos fijos en ella, viéndola seguir con una gracia innata los pasos de su compañero.

No le gustaba el modo en que Black la tenía sujeta por la cintura, ni que a ella pareciese no molestarle.

Tampoco era que ella le interesase, se apresuró a decirse, lo único que podía traerle aquella chica eran problemas. Una niña de papá, con diez años menos que él...

Aquella noche que habían pasado juntos lo había desconcertado, porque se había sentido increíblemente atraído por ella, y precisamente por eso había tratado de dejarle bien claro que en esa pequeña aventura adolescente acababa todo. No podía tener una relación con una chica rica. Lo que su padre había hecho hacía imposible cualquier trato público con una joven de la alta sociedad. La había acusado de perseguirlo, pero estaba seguro de que, si cedía a la tentación y salía con ella, todo el mundo pensaría que era él quien iba detrás de ella. Otro Whitlock ávido de dinero, murmurarían a sus espaldas. Gruñó repugnado ante la sola idea. Para empezar ni siquiera debería haber ido a aquella estúpida fiesta. Se fue hacia la mesa de aperitivos más próxima y se sirvió un vaso de whisky, dispuesto a ahogar esos pensamientos en el alcohol

— No es cierto eso de que estás persiguiendo a Jasper, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Jake a Bella mientras giraban.

— Eso quisiera él — respondió ella con altivez.

— Justo lo que pensaba —respondió Jake—. De tal palo tal astilla —añadió en un tono desagradable.

—No comprendo — murmuró Bella.— Después de que la madre de Jasper muriera, su padre, Jackson Whitlock, se vio ahogado por problemas financieros, y estuvo a punto de perder el rancho. Mi tía entonces era muy joven, nada agraciada, y bastante tímida, pero estaba podrida de dinero, y soltera, así que Jackson comenzó a hacerle la corte hasta lograr que se casara con él. Mi tía estaba loca por él, lo idolatraba, y por eso, cuando se dio cuenta de que él la había seducido para quedarse con su fortuna, el golpe fue demasiado fuerte para ella, y se quitó la vida.

Bella contrajo el rostro.

—Cielos, qué historia tan trágica... —musitó—. Debió de ser muy duro para tu familia.

—Lo fue —asintió él, mirando con odio la espalda de Jasper—. Jackson Whitlock ni siquiera se molestó en venir al funeral. Estaba muy ocupado gastándose el dinero de mi tía. Murió unos años más tarde, y espero que el diablo se llevara su alma.

—Pero Jasper no es su padre —se vio obligada a apuntar Bella.

—Tiempo al tiempo —fue la respuesta de Jake—. Yo que tú me mantendría alejada de él. Una chica con buena posición como tú...

—Pero si no quiere verme ni en pintura... —respondió ella.

—Es posible que sea una treta. Sería la primera vez que J.D. Whitlock dejara pasar de largo a una mujer rica.

—¿Con cuántas ha salido? —inquirió Bella, algo irritada. ¿Podía haber tenido una impresión totalmente errónea de Jasper?

—No lo sé, no sigo su vida amorosa —respondió él con desinterés.

Fay tuvo entonces la sensación de que tampoco podía creerse todo lo que le estaba diciendo Jake. Al fin y al cabo, su familia tenía motivos para detestar a los Whitlock, y de pronto comprendió que Jake no creería jamás una sola palabra amable respecto a J.D. aunque tuviera pruebas.

—No te llevas muy bien con él, ¿eh?

—Nuestros puntos de vista son contrarios en casi todo, y especialmente en lo que respecta a sus absurdas ideas sobre la cría de ganado —añadió con sarcasmo—. No, no nos llevamos bien.

Bella se quedó callada, pensando que era cierto eso de que las cosas no eran ni blancas ni negras.

Durante el resto de la velada, bailó con varios solteros más, y le sorprendió ver que, bien avanzada la noche, J.D. seguía allí, aunque se dedicaba a hablar con otros hombres, sin invitar a ninguna mujer a bailar. A ella desde luego no la iba a invitar, se dijo con tristeza.

Sin embargo, se equivocaba. Al acabar la pieza que estaba bailando con un caballero de bigote que le había pisado los pies varias veces, la orquesta empezó a tocar una canción de amor. Bella se dio cuenta de que Jake estaba mirando en su dirección, como para pedirle que la bailara con él, pero antes de que pudiera acercársele, apareció Jasper y la tomó de la cintura. El corazón de Bella aumentó sus latidos.—Creía que no querías que te persiguiera —le dijo a Jasper.

—Dudo que quieras seguir haciéndolo después de haber hablado con Jacob Black —repuso él con una sonrisa sardónica—, porque dudo que hayáis esta conversando acerca del tiempo, ¿me equivoco?.

Bella bajó la vista azorada.

— Sí, ha estado hablándome de ti y de lo que ocurrió entre vuestras familias —asintió. ¿Qué sentido tenía negarlo?

La mandíbula de Jasper se tensó.

—Y supongo que inmediatamente te habrás formado una opinión sobre mí —masculló entre dientes.

— El ladrón cree que todos son de su condición —le respondió Bella sin arredrarse—, ¿o acaso no te has formado tú una opinión sobre mí al acusarme de estar persiguiéndote? Me da igual lo que pienses, pero recuerda que yo no te he pedido que me sacases a bailar —añadió—. Si me quieres lejos de ti, ¿por qué estás bailando conmigo?

Jasper la atrajo hacia sí, y la joven se sintió embriagada por el fuerte olor de su aftershave mientras los ojos grises de él se clavaban en los suyos.

—¿No sabes por qué? —susurró él contra sus labios.

El aliento de Jasper le hizo cosquillas, y Bella se estremeció por dentro.

— OH, ya veo —le contestó—, estás tratando de irritar a Jake.

J.D. Whitlock levantó la cabeza y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Eso crees?

—¿Por qué sino? —murmuró ella con una risa nerviosa, dirigiendo una rápida mirada a Jake Black que estaba observándolos con aire furioso—. Escucha, Jasper, no voy a permitir que me metáis por medio de vuestras disputas.

Los dedos de Jasper apretaron los de Bella, y llevó su mano a su pecho, que subía y bajaba pesadamente.

—No pretendo meterte por medio —le aseguró quedamente—, pero tampoco voy a permitir que me acusen de seguir los pasos de mi padre.

La joven pudo sentir el dolor que impregnaba esas palabras.

—Aún me quedan un par de semanas para poder recibir la herencia de mis padres, Jasper —le dijo—. Hasta entonces no seré más que una secretaria temporal.

Él enarcó una ceja.

— Ya veo, así que durante esas dos semanas estarás a mi nivel —murmuró — . ¿Me estás haciendo una oferta?

— Sí, claro —resopló ella—. Podríamos tener un romance apasionado de dos semanas y luego no volver a vernos —bromeó—. De hecho, podríamos irnos ahora mismo al ropero, tirar los abrigos al suelo, y tú me harías el amor sobre una estola de zorro plateado.

Jasper se rió.

—¿No te ha dicho Black que pertenezco a dos sociedades protectoras de animales?

—Pues no. ¿No me digas que eres de esos que van tirando latas de pintura a las mujeres que llevan abrigo de visón? —inquirió divertida.

—No soy tan fanático —respondió él—. Pero, oye, no será que tienes miedo de que vaya a estropear uno de los tuyos, eh, chica rica?

Bella se echó a reír.

—No puedo llevar pieles —le contestó—. Me salen sarpullidos por todas partes.

Jasper sonrió burlón.

— Una chica rica sin pieles... qué tragedia...

—Aunque no tenga abrigos de visón, tengo unos cuantos de terciopelo que son bien bonitos —le espetó.

Se acercó más a él, sobresaltándose cuando la mano de él bajó de su cintura a la cadera, apretándola con fuerza.

— ¡Ay!, eso duele —se quejó frunciendo el entrecejo.

Jasper relajó un poco la presión de su mano y la miró fijamente.

— Pues no fuerces tu suerte —le susurró con una advertencia en la mirada y la voz—. Estás muy sexy con ese trapito que llevas, y yo me excito con facilidad. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

— No, gracias —se apresuró a contestar ella, sonrojándose—, te creo.

Jasper se rió mientras la hacía girar por la pista.

—Para ser una chica de dinero y sofisticada, te ruborizas con mucha frecuencia.

—No me he ruborizado —replicó ella—, es que hace calor aquí dentro.

—Ah, la típica excusa —murmuró él, inclinando la cabeza y pegando su mejilla a la de ella—. Es una lástima que seas rica.

—¿Lo es? ¿Por qué? —inquirió ella sin aliento.

Jasper tiró del lóbulo de su oreja suavemente con los labios.

—Porque soy pura dinamita en la cama.

—¿No me digas? —dijo ella con fingido desinterés.

Él deslizó la mano espalda arriba hasta alcanzar la nuca, y la masajeó sensualmente mientras se mecían al ritmo de la música.

—Bueno, al menos eso es lo que me han dicho — murmuró frotando la barbilla contra su sien, con el aliento entrecortado—. Claro que, ¿por qué aceptar como ciertas las valoraciones de otras mujeres cuando podrías comprobarlo por ti misma?

Bella dejó escapar una risa nerviosa.

—¿No es este un cambio un tanto repentino? Hace sólo un par de días montaste una escena en el autoservicio cuando coincidimos allí por casualidad.

—No estoy muy seguro de que el buen Jake te haya explicado bien cuál es el problema: precisamente por ser rica, no podré ponerte en mi lista de deseos de estas Navidades. Si fueras pobre, en cambio, no te dejaría escapar —le dijo en un tono seductor, mirándola a los ojos.

—Creo que debería dejarte con la palabra en la boca y salir huyendo —musitó ella.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres hacer? —le susurró él. Se acerco más a ella, haciendo que sus fuertes muslos se rozaran con los de ella.

Aun a través de las capas de ropa entre los dos, Bella pudo sentir los músculos tirantes de Jasper, y de pronto la mano de él bajó de nuevo por su espalda hasta llegar a la cintura, y la atrajo muy suavemente hacia sí, haciendo que sus cuerpos quedaran completamente pegados. Jasper la notó estremecerse, y la miró con un brillo arrogante en los ojos.

—¿Te gusta la comida china? —inquirió.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—Conozco un restaurante chino muy bueno en Houston. Es comida china tradicional de verdad, no esos sucedáneos que sirven en los chinos baratos. ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo allí?

El corazón de la joven dio un vuelco.

—¿Me estás proponiendo una cita?

—Yo diría que sí —murmuró él con una sonrisa divertida—. Siento no poder invitarte a comer langosta y champán, pero mi salario, aunque no está mal, no me da para tanto.

Bella se sonrojó irritada.

—Por favor, Jasper, no te burles de mí. Aunque me haya criado entre algodones y vaya a heredar una fortuna, eso no significa que no tenga sentimientos. Además, no soy una persona caprichosa y materialista como piensas. Yo no...

J.D. puso el índice sobre sus labios para interrumpirla

—Lo sé. Y eso lo hace aún más difícil — murmuró—¿Crees que me siento bien teniendo que alejarte de mí? ¿Que no me sentí como un canalla el otro día, después de tratarte con tanta aspereza en la nave de los McCarty? —le preguntó mirándola. Bella habría jurado que había algo de angustia en sus ojos grises—. Lo nuestro no tiene futuro, pequeña.

La joven lo vio dudar, y estuvo segura de que de un momento a otro iba a retirar la invitación.

—Siempre que sólo sea cenar..., de acuerdo —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Y nada de intentar seducirme a la luz de la luna, en el camino de vuelta —bromeó—. Como tú mismo dijiste, mejor no empezar nada que no vayamos a acabar.

—«Eso» sí que podríamos acabarlo —murmuró él sugerente.

Bella carraspeó azorada.

—Pues lo siento por usted, señor Whitlock, pero, aunque estoy dispuesta a arriesgar mi estómago, no estoy dispuesta a arriesgar mi corazón.

Jasper enarcó una ceja.

—¿Significa eso que crees que si hicieras el amor conmigo, acabarías sintiéndote atada a mí? —la picó.

—Exacto. Además, nunca me acuesto con un hombre en la primera cita.

Jasper apartó la vista a un punto distante en la sala. Aunque jamás lo admitiría, le irritaba imaginarla con otros hombres. Siendo como era una chica rica, cabía imaginar que tendría una larga lista de pretendientes, y era probable que tuviera incluso más experiencia que él. ¿Por qué entonces se sentía irritado?

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió Bella curiosa, al ver la expresión en su rostro.

Jasper alzó la vista hacia ella. Podía tener una mirada inocente, pero eso no significaba que lo fuera.

—Nada.

— ¡Eh, esa respuesta es propiedad exclusiva de las mujeres!

—Ahora ya no: igualdad de derechos —respondió él divertido—. Te recogeré el viernes a las siete.

Al día siguiente, aunque había soñado con tener una cita con Jasper desde que lo había conocido, Bella no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa. Había estado recordando su conversación al llegar a su apartamento, y se había dado cuenta de que, sin querer, le había dado a entender que era una mujer experimentada cuando no era así en absoluto.

Rose, que se había pasado aquella mañana por las oficinas de la nave para llevarle unas cosas a Emmett, advirtió la preocupación en su rostro al salir del despacho de aquel.

— ¡Sí que estás seria! —exclamó —. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Bella?

—Jasper me ha invitado a salir.

Rose enarcó las cejas y abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿Que J.D. te ha pedido salir? ¡Pero si detesta a las mujeres ricas!

—Lo sé —murmuró la joven—, pero como todavía me quedan dos semanas para cumplir los veintiuno y heredar, no soy rica en el sentido estricto de la palabra.

—Ya veo —asintió Rose poniéndose seria. No era asunto suyo, pero... — . Bella, J.D. no es un mal hombre, y a su modo es todo un caballero, pero no le dejes que se tome demasiadas libertades o podrías arrepentirte.

— No te preocupes, tendré cuidado.

Rose se quedó mirándola un momento.

— Si te ayuda en algo, sé cómo te sientes. Yo estaba loca por Emmett, pero a él le gustaba un tipo de mujeres completamente distinta, así que no tuvimos un buen comienzo.

—Pues para no haber tenido un buen comienzo, está loco por ti —replicó Bella con picardía—, salta a la vista —añadió. Rose esbozó una sonrisa—. No tienes que preocuparte por mí, en serio. No pienso hacerme ninguna tonta ilusión respecto a Jasper. Al fin y al cabo, ya se ha encargado de dejarme bien claro que no quiere compromisos de ningún tipo... Claro que la idea de salir una noche con él... es como rozar el cielo con las puntas de los dedos.

—Lo imagino —sonrió Rose, recordando cómo había sido su primera cita con Emmett.

Miró a Bella intranquila, y rogó a Dios por que J.D. no le hiciera daño. Todo el mundo en Jacobsville sabía que era de esa clase de hombres que jamás se casaría, y ella apostaría cualquier cosa a que Bella era tan inocente como ella lo había sido en su momento. Si era así, en cuanto J.D. se diera cuenta, se apartaría de ella tan rápido como se suelta un trozo de carbón ardiendo. Las inocentes no eran su estilo.

* * *

Espero que les este gustando la historia!

Las invito a que pasen por mis otras historias! :)

Conociendo el amor: Lo hizo otra vez, maldito desgraciado. ¡No lo puedo creer! Pero esta vez me las va a pagar y tengo la manera perfecta de hacerlo... Ronald Weasly preparate para la humillacion...

Deseo oculto: Summary: ¿Qué vería Oliver Wood en el espejo de Oesed? ¿Y Cedric Diggory? Draco Malfoy se acerca a ver el reflejo de lo que más desea y lo que ve lo deja absolutamente sorprendido.

No supiste: Draco Malfoy no supo valorar su amor. Según ella Draco siempre decía que ambos estaban podridos por eso la eligió a ella, a Hermione Granger. (Este fic participa en el Reto "Canciones que inspiran" del foro "First Generation: The story before books")

La luz de mi vida: Nadie sabe como la gente y todo Londres Mágico reaccionaria a esta noticia. Hermione, la mejor amiga de "el niño que vivió", queda embarazada a sus 17 años. La idea es irse a Francia a terminar sus estudios y evitar que se descubra la identidad del padre de la criatura.( Esta es mi nueva historia, espero que le den una oportunidad :D )

 **Aclaraciones:**

50 sombras de Grey no la voy a adaptar porque me avisaron que a una chica la denunciaron por plagio y sinceramente no quiero perder mi cuenta e historias que si son mias por querer adaptar una trilogia.

Esta historia voy a subir capitulos los lunes y viernes

 **Allegra Salvatore**


	5. Capitulo 4

Hola a todaas! Como he dicho antes la escritora de esta hermosa historia es Diana Palmer y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con uno de mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que la disfruten.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Diana Palmer respectivamente.**

 **Acá las dejo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capitulo 4

Bella tardó casi un cuarto de hora en decidir qué ropa ponerse para su cita con Jasper. Por la vida que había llevado hasta entonces, nunca había necesitado ropa informal, y no tenía nada que resultase apropiado para aquella ocasión. Finalmente, aunque no muy convencida, se decantó por un traje de falda y chaqueta de seda verde pastel. A pesar de ser lo más sencillo que tenía, se notaba que era caro, y estaba segura de que a Jasper no le gustaría.

Suspiró, encogiéndose mentalmente de hombros, y se vistió y maquilló, cruzando los dedos para que él no saliese corriendo en cuanto la viese.

Sin embargo, tal y como había temido, cuando Jasper fue a recogerla y le abrió la puerta, la miró de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido.

—Tiene varios años —balbució la joven en su defensa. Entrelazó las manos nerviosa y buscó sus ojos.

Jasper se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Él se había puesto una chaqueta y un pantalón de sport, junto con una camisa de algodón, sombrero vaquero, y botas, lo que acentuaba aún más la diferencia de clase entre ellos.

—Estás muy guapa —le dijo como a regañadientes.

—Y ostentosa, vamos dilo, sé que es lo que estás pensando —murmuró Bella, dejando escapar una risa seca—. Pues no me he puesto esto a propósito, es que no tenía qué ponerme.

Jasper enarcó una ceja y sonrió burlón ante lo insólita que sonaba aquella explicación.

—Me refiero a que no tenía nada sencillo que ponerme —aclaró ella, algo irritada.

—No hace falta que me des explicaciones.

—Pero si hace un momento...

—Me da igual lo que lleves puesto —mintió él para zanjar el asunto—. Sólo vamos a cenar, no voy a ponerme de rodillas en el restaurante para pedirte que te cases conmigo, ni vas a encontrarte un anillo escondido en un rollito de primavera.

Bella enrojeció.

—Ya lo sé —masculló.

—¿Entonces para qué vamos a discutir por eso? — insistió él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo único que quería dejarte claro es que no te hagas ilusiones, que no tengo en mente iniciar una relación seria.

—No es necesario que me lo recalques todo el tiempo, Jasper, eso lo he tenido muy claro desde el principio —farfulló ella.

—Lo celebro —murmuró él, echando un vistazo en derredor al pequeño apartamento donde la joven estaba viviendo de alquiler—. Esto es bastante espartano —comentó sorprendido.

—Es todo lo que me puedo permitir con mi salario —respondió ella, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho—. Y no me importa, únicamente vengo aquí a dormir.

—Entonces, ¿tu tío no te da ninguna ayuda? —inquirió Jasper.

—¿Con la de deudas que tiene? No puede —contestó la joven—. De todos modos, tampoco necesito su ayuda. De momento me las estoy apañando, y dentro de un par de semanas recibiré mi herencia.

Jasper no se atrevió a decir nada al respecto, pero lo cierto era que estaba empezando a pensar que, dadas las estrecheces económicas de su tío, era probable que estuviese aprovechándose de tener el control sobre el fideicomiso de Bella para solucionarlas. Daba la impresión de que ella no entreveía aquello, pero después de todo no sería ninguna novedad, se dijo él. Después de todo, las mujeres ricas no solían preocuparse en absoluto del estado de sus finanzas.

Se sacó las manos de los bolsillos y se volvió hacia la joven.

—Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y salieron del apartamento. Bella cerró la puerta con llave y bajaron a la calle. Mientras caminaban hacia el lugar donde Jasper había dejado aparcado el coche, él la había tomado de la mano, y ella apenas podía pensar con claridad.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que ir de la mano de un hombre pudiera hacerla estremecer por dentro. Casi tenía la impresión de poder flotar, era como estar en una nube.

Jasper sentía algo similar, pero estaba luchando contra ello con uñas y dientes.

Para empezar, no debía haberle propuesto aquella cita, pero Bella lo atraía de un modo que no alcanzaba a comprender, y había terminando actuando contra lo que la razón le aconséjala ¿Cómo resistirse a ella cuando era tan deliciosamente contradictoria?

Siempre le habían gustado los enigmas, y Bella era un enigma que ansiaba resolver.

Estaba casi seguro de que era experimentada en las artes amatorias. Ella, al menos, nunca lo había negado. Sí, las chicas de su clase no solían llevar una vida precisamente monástica. Le asaltaban los celos cada vez que la imaginaba con otros hombres, y sólo de pensar en los niñatos ricos, a los que veía en las juntas directivas a las que tenía que asistir, los jóvenes con los que probablemente se habría iniciado, se ponía furioso.

Aquel desdén que sentía hacia las clases acomodadas no era más que el resultado de la avaricia desmedida que había movido a su padre a seducir a la tía de Jake Black, pero no podía evitarlo. Aquel recuerdo le revolvía el estómago. ¿Cómo había sido capaz su padre de hacer algo semejante? ¿Cómo podía haber ido detrás de una mujer a la que le doblaba la edad cuando su esposa, a la que había estado unido veinte años, acababa de fallecer? No se lo había perdonado, y no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra. De hecho, su presencia en su funeral, cuatro años después, no había sido más que un puro convencionalismo social. Al poco tiempo supo por el anciano capataz de su padre, que este había seducido a la tía de Bart para conseguir su dinero y poder salvar el rancho Whitlock, que se remontaba a tres generaciones dentro de la familia Whitlock, para que él, su hijo lo pudiera heredar, pero eso no lo había hecho sentir lástima, ni tampoco perdonarlo. El fin no justifica los medios, se dijo.

—Estás muy callado —dijo Bella mientras iban en el coche, camino de Houston—. ¿Te estás arrepintiendo de haberme invitado a salir?

Jasper giró el rostro un instante para mirarla, y volvió la vista a la carretera.

—No, estaba pensando.

—¿En qué? —inquirió ella suavemente.

Él se quedó callado un momento antes de responder.

—En mi padre, en cómo se deshonró y deshonró nuestro apellido. Imagino que Black te contaría todos los detalles —añadió. Bella asintió en silencio, bajando la cabeza—. Lo que no te pudo decir porque lo ignoro, es que el motivo que mi padre tuvo fue salvar nuestro rancho, para dejármelo a mí y a los hijos que pudiera tener. Irónico, ¿verdad? Aquí estoy, pasados los treinta, y no me he casado, precisamente por lo que él hizo.

La joven se sentía halagada de que le estuviera confiando algo tan personal.

—¿Qué ocurrirá con el rancho si no tienes descendencia? —inquirió.

—Tengo un sobrino de diez años, Seth —le contestó él—, el hijo de mi hermana. Su padre murió al poco de nacer él, mi hermana se volvió a casar hace tres años, y falleció el año pasado. El padrastro de Seth consiguió la custodia, pero se acaba de volver a casar, y el mes pasado mandó a mi sobrino a una escuela militar. El chico está metiéndose en líos constantemente allí, y odia a su padrastro. Esa es la razón por la que estaba sentado aquella noche en ese bar, el día que nos conocimos. Estaba pensando qué podría hacer para ayudarlo. Seth quiere venirse aquí a vivir conmigo.

—¿Y no es posible?

Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

—Su padrastro y yo no nos llevamos bien, y tengo razones para creer que ese es el único motivo por el que se niega a cederme la custodia. No hay otro motivo, nunca se ha interesado por Seth, y desde que su esposa se quedó en estado, menos todavía. Por eso lo envió a la escuela militar.

—Vaya, pobre chico. Imagino que echará en falta a su madre.

—Bueno, supongo que sí, claro —farfulló Jasper—. La verdad es que no lo sé —admitió—, nunca habla de ella.

—Probablemente la procesión vaya por dentro — respondió ella—. Yo echo muchísimo de menos a mis padres, aun cuando nunca los veía demasiado.

—¿No los veías? —repitió él, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Bella se rió suavemente.

—Siempre estaban muy ocupados. Mientras fui pequeña estuve a cargo de institutrices —comenzó a explicarle—, y luego empezaron a salir de viaje, y claro, yo tenía que ir al colegio... en fin, por supuesto lo hacían porque no querían interrumpir mi educación, pero aun así me sentía sola, sobre todo en vacaciones —añadió con el rostro girado hacia la ventanilla, pero consciente de la mirada curiosa del vaquero—. Si alguna vez tengo hijos, pienso estar allí para ellos —dijo de repente—. Nunca tendrán que pasar unas Navidades sin mí.

—Supongo que hay cosas que ni siquiera el dinero puede comprar —murmuró él quedamente. Parecía que aquella chica no había tenido una vida tan fácil como había creído.

—Muchas cosas —asintió Bella con tristeza—, sobre todo el amor.

Se quedaron los dos en silencio, pensativos, y al cabo de un rato llegaron por fin al restaurante.

—Bueno, aquí estamos —dijo Jasper mientras apagaba el motor y salía del coche.

Rodeó el automóvil para abrir la puerta de Bella y ayudarla a bajar, la tomó de la mano y entraron juntos en el restaurante. La joven se quedó encantada con la cuidada decoración, que nada tenía que ver con la de los chinos en los que había comido hasta entonces, y la suave música oriental de fondo. Era como haber hecho un viaje en el tiempo a la China imperial.

Jasper escrutó su rostro mientras la joven tomaba un sorbo del té de jazmín que la camarera les había servido.

—Háblame de tu empleo —le pidió—. ¿Cómo llevas lo de tener que trabajar para ganarte la vida?

Bella depositó con delicadeza su vasito de té sobre el mantel y sonrió con los labios y los ojos ante la pregunta.

—Me gusta muchísimo —respondió—. Nunca había sentido que mi vida me pertenecía, nunca me había sentido responsable de mí misma. Antes siempre tenía a alguien que me dijera lo que tenía que hacer y cómo hacerlo, pero aquella noche que nos conocimos me abriste los ojos. Me hiciste ver cómo era mi vida, y me ayudaste a comprender que podía cambiarla.

— Y yo que pensé que te habías presentado a ese trabajo para perseguirme... —murmuró él, sonriendo avergonzado ante su propia estupidez—. Pero tienes que comprenderlo, me ha pasado antes: mujeres ricas que intentaban seducirme porque lo veían como un juego, como un reto.

—Bueno, no digo que no seas atractivo —contestó ella apartando la vista—, pero desde luego jamás se me habría ocurrido perseguirte. Tengo demasiado orgullo para eso.

Jasper estaba estudiándola mientras la escuchaba, y cuanto más la miraba, más encantadora le parecía. No era preciosa, pero sí tenía un porte distinguido y elegante, además de unas maneras dulces y un corazón de oro. Y de pronto, sin saber por qué, se encontró preguntándose si a Seth le gustaría.

Durante el resto de la cena hablaron de todos los temas imaginables, desde la política hasta la religión, y rieron y bromearon como si fuesen viejos amigos. A Bella la velada se le hizo tan agradable, que cuando llegó el momento de regresar, le parecía que apenas hubiera pasado una hora.

—Bueno, ¿y cómo lo llevas con tu tío? —inquirió Jasper en el camino de vuelta.

—Pues nos tratamos con educación y poco más — respondió ella—. No sé, últimamente le noto preocupado, y cada día más nervioso, pero nunca consigo que me cuente de qué se trata —añadió.

Jasper conocía un poco a Aro Vulturie, y de si algo estaba seguro, era que no era un hombre nervioso. Volvió a preguntarse una vez más, si aquello no tendría algo que ver con la herencia de su sobrina.

—Bella... —comenzó, sin saber muy bien cómo decirle aquello—. ¿Qué harías si al final sólo heredases unos pocos dólares y una nota de disculpa?

Ella lo miró incrédula y se rió.

—Eso no es muy probable. Mis padres eran muy ricos. Aunque mi tío se gastase...

—Pero, ¿y si ocurriese?

La joven se quedó callada, mirándose las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo.

— Sería muy duro —admitió—. No estoy acostumbrada a preguntar el precio de las cosas, ni a negarme caprichos, pero supongo que con el tiempo me haría a ello. Además, no me importa trabajar.

Él asintió con un «ya veo», respirando un poco más tranquilo. Si sucedía lo que se temía, al menos esa actitud le haría las cosas un poco menos difíciles a la joven.

En un momento dado, tomó un desvío de la carretera antes de llegar a Jacobsville, y Bella se giró hacia él extrañada.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—Quiero enseñarte mi rancho —contestó él con una sonrisa.

Bella se sintió emocionada. Jasper iba a mostrarle su posesión más preciada, lo que era su vida, el lugar donde se había criado.

Cuando detuvo el coche frente a la casa y apagó el motor, Bella observó extasiada, iluminados por la suave luz de la luna, los parterres y rocallas de flores que había por todas partes.

— ¡Qué bonito! —exclamó mientras bajaba del vehículo.

—Gracias.

—¿Las has plantado tú? —inquirió Bella sorprendida. Nunca hubiera imaginado a un duro vaquero haciendo jardinería.

—¿Quién sino? —le espetó él, algo irritado al ver sus ojos verdes tan abiertos—. Me gustan las flores.

—No he dicho que tenga nada de malo —replicó ella divertida—. A mí también me gustan mucho — añadió, observando el columpio del porche, y escuchando el sonido distante de mugidos de vacas mientras él abría la puerta de la casa.

Al entrar en la vivienda, se sorprendió aún más al ver que estaba decorada con gusto, y que todo estaba bastante limpio y ordenado. Para ser un soltero parecía que se las apañaba muy bien, y así se lo dijo.

—Gracias por el cumplido, pero me temo que no puedo llevarme todo el mérito.

Dos veces por semana viene a ocuparse de las cosas de la casa la esposa de mi capataz

—le explicó—. ¿Te apetece un café?

—OH, sí, me encantaría.

—Bien, acomódate como si estuvieras en tu casa— le dijo Jasper, dejando su sombrero en una percha a la entrada y haciéndola pasar al salón mientras él se dirigía a la cocina—. Será sólo un minuto.

Bella deambuló un poco por el salón, deteniéndose a mirar una fotografía de un chico sobre una estantería.

Se parecía mucho a Jasper, sólo que tenía los ojos oscuros, y el rostro más redondeado.

—Es Seth —le dijo él reapareciendo en ese momento, con un paño de cocina sobre el hombro.

Se apoyó en una de las jambas de la puerta del pasillo, mientras esperaba que se hiciera el café. La joven observó que se había desabrochado los primeros botones de la camisa, lo que, junto con aquella postura, le daba un aire muy sexy.

—Tiene un aire a ti —comentó la joven, forzándose a apartar la vista y tomando la foto en sus manos—. ¿Os parecíais físicamente tu hermana y tú?

—Bastante —respondió él—, pero Seth tiene los ojos de su padre.

—¿Es buen chico?

—A veces puede resultar un poco rebelde, pero si le tratas con respeto y sin imponerle tus razones, sabe responder. Por lo demás, no es muy distinto de los chicos de su edad: le gusta el cine, los deportes... Ahora le ha dado por las artes marciales—añadió—. Se ha apuntado a clases de kárate, y se le da bastante bien.

Bella sonrió al ver la expresión de cariño que se había dibujado en las facciones de Jasper. Se notaba que quería al muchacho.

—Supongo que te sentirás sola ahora que has tenido que venirte a vivir aquí a Jacobsville —le dijo él de repente—. En las ciudades pequeñas de provincias la gente suele ser bastante cerrada, y les cuesta abrirse a quienes llegan. ¿No has hecho aún amistades?

Bella se quedó dudando.

—Bueno, Rose McCarty es la esposa de uno de mis jefes, pero me trata como si fuera una amiga, y también están las otras secretarias de la nave.

—Me refería a alguien de tu clase social.

Bella volvió a depositar el marco con la foto de Seth en la estantería.

—Nunca he tenido amigos ricos —contestó—. No me gusta su forma de divertirse.

—¿De veras? —respondió él.

Se apartó del marco de la puerta y caminó hacia ella, dejando el paño sobre la mesa del comedor. Bella estaba vuelta hacia la estantería, y no se atrevió a volverse cuando lo sintió acercarse por detrás, ni tampoco cuando le pasó las manos por la cintura y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro.

—¿Y cuál era su forma de divertirse? —murmuró en su oído, haciéndola estremecerse por dentro.

—P... pues... fiestas hasta el amanecer, drogas, alcohol... —balbució Bella, sintiendo que las mejillas se le teñían de rubor por la proximidad de él—. La gente de mi clase vive al límite, sin preocuparse de las consecuencias — añadió. De pronto Jasper inclinó la cabeza y la besó suavemente en el cuello—. Es una locura —musitó la joven, sin saber ya qué estaba diciendo.

—Es verdad —asintió él.

La punta de su lengua halló la vena del cuello, y al pasarla por esa zona, notó cómo el pulso de la joven se aceleraba vertiginosamente. Deslizó las manos hacía las caderas de Bella, y hundió los dedos en ellas, apretándola contra sí.

—¿Jasper...? —balbució ella sin aliento.

Las palmas de él se habían colocado sobre su vientre dibujando lentamente pequeños círculos que provocaron escalofríos de placer que descendían por las piernas de Bella.

Jasper se dijo que, para ser una chica experimentada, no actuaba como si lo fuera. Debería haberse sentido irritado porque, a pesar de que la deseaba muchísimo, el seducir a jóvenes vírgenes no estaba en su línea, pero la posibilidad de que fuera inocente lo excitó aún más. Tenía que averiguar si sus sospechas eran ciertas o no.

La hizo darse la vuelta, y le alzó el rostro hacia el suyo, tomando sus labios entreabiertos en un beso apasionado. Lo que ocurrió entonces lo asombró a él mismo.

El contacto con la boca de Bella fue explosivo. Había mantenido el control sobre su deseo hasta ese instante, pero de repente se encontró teniendo que luchar para no perder la cabeza.

Aquello no debía estar pasando, se dijo conteniendo el aliento al notar como el cuerpo de la joven se derretía contra el suyo. Como si tuvieran vida propia, sus manos la tomaron por la parte posterior de los muslos, alzándola hacia él, y empezaron a temblarle las piernas, al tiempo que notaba que los músculos de todo su cuerpo se tensaban.

Bella gimió suavemente. Nunca había experimentado un ansia como aquella que la estaba invadiendo. Hasta entonces, cada vez que había salido con un chico y habían empezado a besarse, siempre había sido capaz de apartarse cuando notaba que la situación se le iba de las manos, pero con Jasper parecía imposible. Incapaz ya de seguir pensando, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, y se abandonó a sus besos.

Al cabo de unos instantes, la joven notó la creciente excitación de Jasper contra su vientre, y de pronto comprendió que no podría rechazarlo, por mucho que supiese que aquello era una locura.

Las manos de Jasper invadieron la chaqueta, y atravesaron también la barrera de su blusa, desabrochando ambas y abriéndolas, para posar sus labios segundos después sobre la parte superior de un seno que quedaba fuera del sostén de encaje.

Bella se aferró a él, temblando al sentir que sus besos se volvían más ardorosos.

Jasper apartó el tirante, empujándolo con la nariz, para poder llegar hasta el duro y cálido pezón, y Bella gimió extasiada. El placer que estaba experimentando era casi insoportable. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello oscuro de Jasper y tiró suavemente de él mientras el vaquero succionaba en un silencio impregnado de deseo.

—Oh, Bella... eres tan suave... tan dulce... sabes a gardenias... —jadeó.

Sus manos le desabrocharon el sujetador y lo deslizaron hacia abajo, dejándolo caer hasta la cintura de la joven, junto con la blusa y la chaqueta. Sus ojos grises, brillantes por el deseo, se detuvieron a admirar la belleza rosada de sus senos desnudos, coronados por sendas puntas erguidas, y al momento siguiente, estaba adorándolos con las manos y los labios, escuchando encantado los gemidos que escapaban de la garganta de Bella.

—Eres tan preciosa... —le susurró, pasando la mejilla por sus suaves senos—. Bella, haces que todo mi ser palpite. Mira, siéntelo...

Una de sus manos bajó hasta la cadera de ella, y la atrajo hacia sí para mostrarle lo excitado que estaba. Bella volvió a gemir, y buscó desesperada su boca, dejando que él hiciera el beso más profundo mientras seguía acariciándole los senos.

—¿Me deseas, Bella?, ¿Me deseas? —le preguntó Jasper jadeante.

— ¡Sí! — respondió ella en un hilo de voz—, ¡Sí!

Jasper se estremeció con violencia. Nunca había sentido nada semejante con ninguna mujer.

—¿Tienes algo que usar? ¿Estás tomando la píldora?

La joven se apartó un poco de él, para mirarlo a los ojos, con la respiración temblorosa.

—No.

«No». Aquella palabra resonó una y otra vez en la mente de Jasper. Sabía que ella estaba más que dispuesta a entregarse a él, pero corría el riesgo de dejarla embarazada. ¡Embarazada! Maldijo entre dientes y se apartó de ella, volviendo a la cocina con la vista nublada por el deseo contenido y cerró tras de sí de un portazo.

La pobre Bella se había quedado anonadada allí de pie. Se dejó caer en el sofá, y se volvió a abrochar el sostén, la blusa y a colocarse la chaqueta. Las manos le temblaban de tal modo, que tardó varios minutos en completar la operación. Pasó aún un buen rato antes de que Jasper regresara con una bandeja con tazas y el café.

La joven era incapaz de mirarlo a la cara. Sabía que debía estar terriblemente pálida, aún se sentía temblar, y su respiración y su pulso eran irregulares.

Jasper puso una taza de café frente a ella sin decir nada. Bella sintió que el sofá se hundía un poco más bajo el peso de él al sentarse, pero siguió con la cabeza gacha.

Pero entonces, al ir a extender la mano hacia la taza, la de él se adelantó y se la tendió. Ella alzó la mirada al fin, y sintió alivio al ver que la expresión en sus ojos grises no era de enfado, sino más bien de curiosidad, e incluso de afecto.

—Gracias —musitó, tomando la taza con su platillo y sorbiendo un poco de su contenido.

Jasper esbozó una sonrisa amable.

—De nada.

—Yo lo siento mucho, Jasper... —comenzó ella atropelladamente.

Pero él puso el índice sobre sus labios para que lo dejara hablar.

—No, soy yo quien lo siente. No debería haber dejado que las cosas llegaran tan lejos.

—Estabas... me pareció que estabas enfadado — dijo ella insegura, bajando de nuevo los ojos a la taza.

—Enfadado no, irritado — corrigió él—, pero no por culpa tuya —la tranquilizó—. Hace un rato estaba más excitado de lo que lo había estado en toda mi vida, y al obligarme a parar... bueno, para un hombre el tener que contenerse es bastante... incómodo —le explicó.

—OH —musitó ella sonrojándose.

Jasper se recostó sobre el respaldo del sofá y tomó un sorbo de su café, observándola fijamente.

—¿Cómo es que aún eres virgen? —le preguntó de repente.

Fay casi se le resbaló la taza de las manos.

—¿Q... qué has dicho?

—Lo que has oído —dijo él suavemente—. ¡OH! Vamos, Bella, si ni siquiera podrías fingir... En cuanto te toco, te entregas a mí sin rendición.

La joven se sonrojó y apartó el rostro.

—De acuerdo, pues sí, soy virgen, restriégamelo por la cara si quieres —murmuró.

—No te ofendas, mujer —le dijo él con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Lo que ocurre es que nunca le he hecho el amor a una virgen y... bueno, la verdad es que estaba resultando fascinante —admitió—. Es curioso, estabas dispuesta a lanzarte en picado, sin importarte las consecuencias. Casi da miedo el efecto que puede tener la pasión, ¿no es cierto?

Ella lo miró con un mohín.

—¿Te diviertes haciéndome ver lo inexperta que soy?

—La verdad es que sí —bromeó él.

Los dos se echaron a reír, y de pronto Bella advirtió que algo había cambiado entre ellos. Sólo con mirarlo, sentía que el corazón le latía con fuerza, y se dijo que, si él le diera la oportunidad, estaba segura de que sería capaz de amarlo.

Jasper extendió la mano y le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

—Anda, vamos, te llevaré a tu apartamento —le dijo—. Y en adelante harías bien en mantenerte alejada de los ranchos de tipos solitarios como yo, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Pero si fuiste tú quien me trajo aquí! —exclamó ella con incredulidad.

—Eso, échame la culpa a mí —bromeó él, mientras se levantaban y se dirigían a la puerta—, siempre es el hombre el que induce a la dulce e inocente doncella a una vida de pecado.

Bella frunció el entrecejo.

—Pues en los libros siempre son las mujeres perversas las que seducen a los santos varones de recta moral y los pierden —apuntó ella divertida.

—No existen hombres inocentes —respondió él, enarcando las cejas, mientras cerraba la puerta con llave cuando hubieron salido al porche.

Bella se encogió de hombros, rindiéndose, y bajaron las escaleras de la entrada, caminando hacia el coche en silencio. Sin embargo, una vez estuvieron sentados dentro del vehículo, Jasper se quedó con la mano en el contacto un instante, como pensativo, y se volvió hacia ella, mirándola a los ojos.

—Puede que sea un error —le dijo—, pero si estás dispuesta a arriesgarte, yo también.

Bella lo miró confusa.

— ¿A arriesgarme? —repitió.

Jasper deslizó una de sus grandes manos bajo la barbilla de la joven y la atrajo hacia sí, besándola respetuosa y tiernamente.

—Antiguamente lo llamaban «cortejo» —le susurró.

La joven sintió que la inundaba una oleada de calor y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Él asintió muy solemne.

—Lo sé, sé que te he dicho que no creía en el matrimonio, pero sí creo que siempre hay una mujer que puede hacer que un hombre cambie de opinión —bajó la vista a los labios de Bella—. Quiero conseguir la custodia de Seth, y si me casara tendría más posibilidades de conseguirla. Pero no se trata sólo de eso —añadió al ver cómo la ilusión se desvanecía de su rostro—, tú y yo también podríamos darnos muchísimo el uno al otro. No sé, tal vez podríamos darnos una oportunidad, empezar a salir, y ver dónde nos conduce esto.

—Pero soy una chica rica —murmuró ella indecisa—, y tú dijiste...

—No te preocupes, te doy mi palabra de que no te lo echaré nunca en cara —repuso él en tono de broma, sonriendo y besándola de nuevo.

Lo que no mencionó, era que tenía dudas acerca de esa herencia que iba a recibir.

De hecho, tenía el presentimiento de que no iba a heredar nada en absoluto, y eso la dejaría al mismo nivel que él. Se sentiría perdida cuando eso ocurriera, y sentía que no podía dejarla sola. Además, era una chica muy dulce, y él la deseaba; Seth necesitaba un hogar estable; y tampoco le iría mal contraer matrimonio, si con ello lograba mejorar la visión que de él tenía el nuevo presidente de Mesa Blanco.

* * *

 _50 sombras de Grey no la voy a adaptar porque me avisaron que no se puede ya que a una chica la denunciaron por plagio, así que como no quiero que eso me pase no lo voy a publicar_

Espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia! Voy a comenzar a cursar nuevamente y tengo que rendir 5 finales de mi carrera, lo mas probable es que me tarde con las historias pero nunca las abandonaría!

Jasper y Edward les mandan besitooos!

 **Allegra Salvatore**


	6. Capitulo 5

Como he dicho antes la escritora de esta hermosa historia es Diana Palmer y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que les guste.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Diana Palmer respectivamente.**

 **Acá las dejo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capitulo 5

Al día siguiente, Bella fue como flotando a las oficinas de la nave de los McCarty. Se sentía casi incapaz de concentrarse en el trabajo.

Los sueños que se había permitido tejer en torno a Jasper no habían incluido nunca el matrimonio. Claro que era natural, después de que él le hubiese dicho que no quería casarse, y que la hubiera atacado sin piedad por haber creído que estaba persiguiéndolo Resultaba irónico que después de todo hubieran acabado en la misma órbita. ¿A qué se debería aquel repentino y drástico cambio?

Él le había dicho que tener una esposa le ayudaría a conseguir la custodia de su sobrino, pero con todo lo que se había metido con ella por ser una chica rica...

—¿Cómo va todo? —inquirió Rose, apareciendo de repente frente a su mesa.

—OH, muy bien, va todo bien —respondió de corrido Rose, dejando a un lado sus pensamientos, y organizando los papeles de su mesa.

—¿Seguro? —inquirió la esposa de su jefe, enarcando una ceja—. Te veo como distraída...

—Bueno, es que... —Bella miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie las escuchaba, y se inclinó hacia delante—, Jasper me ha pedido salir.

— ¿J.D. Whitlock? —exclamó Rose estupefacta.

—No pongas esa cara —se rió Bella—, va en serio. Anoche se comportó como un perfecto caballero conmigo, e incluso me ha hablado de compromiso.

—¿«Compromiso...»? ¿J.D.? —repitió Rose sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Sabías que tiene un sobrino de diez años y que quiere conseguir su custodia?

—Sí, lo sabía —respondió Rose poniéndose seria—. Pobre chiquillo, ¿verdad?, viviendo con un padrastro que ni siquiera se preocupa por él... La verdad es que J.D. no me gusta demasiado, pero le honra que quiera encargarse del chico —añadió. De pronto frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¿No será esa la razón por la que te pedido que salgas con él?

— Probablemente —respondió Bella con una débil sonrisa —, no pienso engañarme ni hacerme ilusiones, pensando que se ha enamorado perdidamente de mí, tal vez un día llegue a quererme. El amor es algo que lleva tiempo.

— Puede ser —admitió Rose—, pero, ¿cómo es de repente no le importa que vayas a ser rica dentro de poco?

Bella encogió de hombros.

— No lo sé, yo tampoco lo comprendo, pero me ha dicho que eso no importaría.

Rose no dijo más, pero después, mientras almorzaba con Emmett, le confió a este sus dudas respecto a la relación que Bella acababa de iniciar.

—Me temo que la pobre está abocada a una caída bastante grande. Dice que J.D. le ha asegurado que no le importa su herencia, pero ya sabes cómo ha sido siempre con las mujeres ricas...

Emmett asintió con la cabeza.

—Tengo la sospecha de que hay algo que su tío Aro está ocultándole —le dijo—. De hecho, me pregunto si a Bella le quedará algo de su herencia para cuando cumpla los veintiún años.

—Yo tengo la misma inquietud —le confesó su esposa—. Pobre Bella... Estoy segura de que J.D. no la ama. Siempre ha sido un donjuán, y dudo que sea capaz de sentir nada profundo por una mujer.

Emmett enarcó una ceja y frunció los labios.

—Bueno, quizá se esté reformando. A todos nos llega antes o después nuestro San Martín —bromeó entre risas, ganándose un capón de su esposa.

Bella no volvió a ver a Jasper en varios días. La había llamado para decirle que tenía que salir de la ciudad y que la volvería a llamar cuando regresase. No le había parecido que sonase como un enamorado impaciente por volver a verla, sino más bien como si estuviese irritado, como si para empezar ni siquiera hubiese querido telefonearla. Desde entonces, Bella había estado deprimida, preguntándose si Jasper no se estaría arrepintiendo de la proposición que le había hecho.

Dos días después de su partida, había ido a ver a Sam Uley, su abogado, para hablar de la herencia. Cuando llegó, vio para su sorpresa que su tío Aro estaba allí, y que el señor Uley parecía muy serio.

—Siéntate, Bella —le dijo este, permaneciendo de pie hasta que ella hubo ocupado el asiento junto a su tío.

—Son malas noticias, ¿verdad? —murmuró Bella, mirando intranquila a uno y a otro.

—Me temo que sí —comenzó Sam Uley, y le explicó la situación: no iba a recibir ni un centavo.

—Lo siento, cariño —le dijo su tío apesadumbrado—. Te juro por Dios que he hecho todo lo que ha estado en mi mano para solucionarlo, pero me ha sido imposible.

Si te presioné para que consideraras casarte con mi amigo Sean, fue porque tiene una buena posición social y pensé que... bueno, que si os llevabais bien y te casabas con él, no tendrías que enfrentarte a una situación como esta.

—Pero, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste, tío Aro?, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —inquirió ella desolada.

—No sabía cómo hacerlo —fue la respuesta del hombre—, tu padre tenía todo su dinero metido en bolsa, y por desgracia sus últimas inversiones no fueron muy acertadas. Cuando traté de liquidar las acciones ya era demasiado tarde: habían perdido todo su valor. No queda nada... —murmuró angustiado —, nada. Pero las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti, Bella —añadió—. Si quieres volver...

Pero ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Tengo un empleo —le dijo tercamente. Un empleo que era sólo temporal y acabaría muy pronto, se recordó con el corazón en un puño. Sentía deseos de llorar.

—Bueno, al menos tienes el Mercedes —le dijo su tío —. Puedes venderlo a un buen precio. Si quieres podría encargarme de hacer los trámites necesarios. Así dispondrías de un pequeño capital en caso de un imprevisto.

—Se lo agradecería mucho —contestó ella sin entusiasmo—. Mañana le traeré la documentación del coche si le parece bien.

—Claro —asintió el letrado—. Bien —continuó carraspeando—, sé que no estarás de humor para esto, pero ya que estás aquí, y que tu tío también ha venido, creo que deberíamos revisar los tres juntos unos papeles, y también necesitaré que leas y firmes algunos, Bella...

La joven apenas escuchó una palabra de lo que le dijo a continuación. Se sentía aturdida. Hacía sólo una semana había contado con una herencia que evitaría que tuviese que preocuparse por el resto de su vida, y de pronto no tenía absolutamente nada.

De golpe y porrazo se había convertido en un miembro más de la clase trabajadora. Dios, ¿qué iba a hacer cuando su contrato terminase?

Al salir del bufete del señor Uley fue a una cafetería cercana, pero apenas probó bocado del sándwich y la ensalada que había pedido. Regresó a la oficina, y pasó el resto del día preocupada. Emmett advirtió que le sucedía algo, pero cuando le preguntó, ella se limitó a sonreírle, y le aseguró que sólo tenía un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

Aquella respuesta no engañó a su jefe, que sabía cuál era su situación y, aunque en principio dudó si debía hacerlo o no, terminó entrando en su despacho, levantando el auricular del teléfono, y marcando el número de Sam Uley.

—Barry, sé que no puedes revelar los detalles de los asuntos de tus clientes —comenzó cuando el letrado contestó—, pero he notado a Bella preocupada, y quiero ayudar, así que me bastaría con un sí o no: no va a recibir un solo centavo de herencia, ¿verdad?

El letrado asintió.

—Justo lo que me temía —murmuró Emmett—. Pobre chiquilla...

—Emmett, ya que dices que quieres ayudar —respondió Sam Uley—, Bella me comentó que sólo la habíais contratado temporalmente, y seguramente eso debe estar angustiándola bastante. Por primera vez en su vida va a tener que apañárselas sola, y ahora más que nunca necesita de un empleo estable.

—No hay problema —respondió Emmett al momento—, estamos muy contentos con ella. Le encontraremos un hueco. ¡Ese condenado Aro Vulturie...!

—En realidad no es culpa suya —lo defendió el abogado—: el padre de Bella tenía su capital invertido en bolsa, y sus acciones han caído en picado, eso es todo. De hecho Aro intentó salvar lo que quedaba, pero le fue imposible.

—Vaya, ahora me siento ruin por haber pensado mal de él.

—Lo mismo me ha ocurrido a mí —admitió Uley—. Bueno, tengo que dejarte. Espero que esto quede entre nosotros.

—Quédate tranquilo —le dijo Emmett—. A Bella sólo le diré que se ha vuelto tan valiosa para nosotros que no queremos perderla. Y es la verdad, además — añadió.

Sam Uley se rió suavemente.

— Os estará muy agradecida. Hasta luego, Emmett.

—Hasta luego.

Cuando colgó, Emmett se quedó un instante pensativo, y volvió a levantar el auricular para marcar el número de J.D. Whitlock.

—¿Sí? —fue la abrupta respuesta.

—No esperaba encontrarte en casa. Creía que estabas fuera de la ciudad —dijo Emmett.

—Lo estaba. He llegado hace sólo quince minutos. ¿Para qué me llamabas? ¿Hay algún problema con el ganado?

—No, es acerca de Bella.

Hubo un silencio repentino al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —inquirió Jasper agitado.

Emmett no supo si sentirse aliviado o no al escuchar aquella nota de preocupación en su voz. Pensando bien, podía ser que sintiese verdadero afecto por ella, y que estuviese intranquilo por lo que le hubiera podido pasar. Pero, por otra parte, su preocupación se explicaría también si su interés radicaba sólo en la fortuna que se suponía iba a heredar Bella. En fin, si esa última suposición era cierta, al menos le estaría haciendo un favor a Bella al contarle a J.D. lo que había sucedido, ya que sin duda se alejaría de ella.

—Voy a contarte algo que no debería saber —le dijo a Jasper—, y que por supuesto se supone que no debería contar a nadie, así que primero necesito que me des tu palabra de que no irás comentándolo por ahí.

—Sí, sí, la tienes. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? —inquirió J.D. impaciente.

—Bella no va a recibir ni un solo centavo de herencia. Su padre lo perdió todo.

J.D. no dijo nada, y Emmett se sintió apenado por Bella, pero de pronto unas risas suaves le llegaron a través de la línea. Emmett se apartó el auricular de la oreja y lo miró perplejo.

—Perdona —dijo Jasper al ver que Emmett se había quedado callado del asombro por su reacción—. De algún modo intuí que algo así sucedería, y por supuesto lo siento por ella, pero no puedes imaginarte lo que me alegro por otra: no quería que la gente pensara «otro Whitlock detrás de una chica rica». Ahora ya no tendré que preocuparme por eso.

—Entonces... ¿vas en serio con ella? —inquirió Emmett sorprendido.

—¿Tan difícil resulta de creer? Vamos, Emmett, trabaja para vosotros... No creo que no os hayáis dado cuenta del corazón tan grande que tiene —y entonces lo fastidió todo añadiendo—: Es justo la clase de madre adoptiva que mi sobrino necesita.

—De modo que vas a casarte con ella únicamente para conseguir la custodia, ¿no es así? —le preguntó Emmett con desdén.

—Los motivos que tenga son cosa mía, McCarty —le espetó J.D. irritado—. Y si Bella acepta casarse conmigo, tampoco es asunto tuyo ni de nadie.

—¿Y qué pasa si ella está enamorada de ti? ¿No te has parado a pensar en eso?

—Es demasiado joven como para saber lo que es el amor —fue la despreocupada respuesta de Jasper—. Está encaprichada conmigo, y necesita a alguien a su lado que le dé seguridad. Y yo puedo dársela.

Emmett masculló un insulto.

—Eres aún más despreciable de lo que pensaba.

—Como te he dicho, nada de esto es asunto tuyo. Mañana por la mañana me pasaré por vuestra nave para echarle un vistazo al ganado de Mesa Blanco —y colgó, dejando a Emmett furioso.

Cuando colgó el auricular, Jasper se quedó sentado pensativo. Le molestaban las implicaciones que había hecho Emmett respecto a su interés por Bella.

Apreciaba a la joven, y se sentía físicamente atraído por ella como no le había ocurrido con ninguna otra mujer, pero para él lo más importante era conseguir la custodia de su sobrino, rescatarlo del infierno en el que estaba viviendo. Le había costado sudor y saliva convencer a su detestable cuñado de que permitiera al chico ir a visitarlo durante sus vacaciones de primavera, y ahora que ya lo tenía consigo, iba a luchar para que no tuviese que volver con él. De hecho, le había pedido al abogado de Mesa Blanco que hiciese los trámites necesarios para reclamar la custodia de Seth.

—¿Seguro que no te molesta tenerme aquí, tío Jazz? —le preguntó el muchacho, repantigado en el sillón junto a él, mientras veían las noticias deportivas.

— Por supuesto que no —le respondió J.D. —. Siempre nos hemos llevado bien, ¿o no?

Seth esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

— Sí. Oye, ¿podemos ir a montar a caballo mañana?

—Tal vez —respondió Jasper—. Pero antes de nada iremos a la nave de engorde de los McCarty. Quiero que conozcas a alguien.

—A Bella, ¿a qué sí? —inquirió Seth, sonriendo con picardía al ver la expresión sorprendida en el rostro de su tío—. No has hablado de otra cosa en el avión — añadió.

Jasper encendió un cigarrillo, con los ojos fijos en la pantalla del televisor. No sabía que fuera tan transparente. Lo cierto era que había echado de menos a la joven, pero su orgullo le impedía admitirlo.

Toda su vida había sido un bala perdida, y aunque estuviera dispuesto a casarse con ella por el bien de su sobrino, no tenía intención de renunciar a su libertad.

—¿Y ya la has llamado para decirle que vamos? —preguntó el chico.

—No —respondió Jasper, frunciendo el ceño. Quería hacerlo, quería llamarla, volver a oír su voz, pero no iba a sucumbir a la tentación. No iba a comportarse como un adolescente loco de amor.

—¿Y no vas a llamarla? —insistió Seth.

—No, será una sorpresa —farfulló su tío, incómodo.

—Me gusta esto —dijo el chico al cabo de un rato—. Odio la escuela militar. No puedes hacer nada sin pedir permiso.

— Bueno, tampoco esperes que te vaya a dejar convertirte en un salvaje mientras estés aquí —le advirtió su tío con una media sonrisa.

—Ya lo sé, pero al menos tú no me odias como mi padrastro —respondió Seth—. Y desde que se casó con esa mujer y ella se quedó embarazada, es mucho peor. Dice que le pone enfermo sólo verme. Ni siquiera quería a mi madre.

Jasper apretó la mandíbula.

—Lo sé.

No dijo nada más, para no añadir más furia a la del chico, pero sabía muy bien a lo que se refería Seth. Las infidelidades de su cuñado habían hecho de su hermana una mujer amargada y triste. Ella lo había amado, pero su desprecio la había sumido en una profunda depresión, y una simple neumonía se la había llevado, dejándolos con el corazón roto a Seth y a él.

—No sé qué pudo ver mamá en él —se preguntó el muchacho en voz alta—. Bebe como un cosaco, y apenas se queda una noche en casa. De hecho, creo que ya está engañando a mi madrastra con otra. El otro día llamó una mujer, me arrancó el teléfono de la mano para ponerse él, y luego le mintió a ella, diciéndole que era un tipo del seguro.

Aquello no sorprendió a Jasper, aunque sí la suspicacia del muchacho, y lo miró con tristeza, indignado de que a sus diez años tuviera que ser testigo de semejantes bajezas.

—Olvidémonos por unos días de su existencia, ¿de acuerdo? —le propuso a Seth—. ¿Te apetece una partida de ajedrez?

—Genial. Te voy a dar una paliza, ya verás, tío Jazz.

Entretanto, Bella estaba tratando de hacerse a la idea de su nueva situación.

Tenía que lograr superar el miedo a tener que valerse por sí misma, pero no era nada sencillo. Al menos, se dijo intentando animarse, ya había dado un gran paso al haberse independizado y empezado a trabajar, y eso era un comienzo. Si hubiera seguido viviendo con su tío Aro en vez de estar en un apartamento de alquiler, en ése momento se estaría sintiendo atrapada además de acongojada por lo incierto de su futuro.

Era curioso que hubiese llegado a sospechar de su tío, y que finalmente lo sucedido no tuviese nada en absoluto que ver con él. Sonrió débilmente al recordar lo que le había dicho, que si había tratado de emparejarla con Paul, su asociado, había sido únicamente por lograr que tuviese una seguridad. Se sentía agradecida por esa preocupación, pero deseaba que la hubiese puesto antes al corriente de su situación.

En fin, se dijo suspirando, siempre podía escribir a su tía abuela Tessie para suplicar ayuda si las cosas se ponían desesperadas. Aquella anciana mujer era hermana de su abuelo materno, y a veces, cuando sus padres estaban de viaje, había pasado largas temporadas con ella. Ambas se profesaban un afecto sincero, y se mantenían en contacto mediante la correspondencia y el teléfono.

Se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas, preguntándose cuándo regresaría Jasper a la ciudad. Claro que, quizá no tuviera sentido que siguiese pensando en él porque, a pesar de que él le había asegurado que no quería tener una relación con una mujer rica, probablemente se apartaría de ella cuando supiese que no iba a heredar nada.

El tiempo lo diría. Por el momento tenía bastante con sus propios problemas, se dijo mientras sacaba de un cajón la documentación del Mercedes. Al menos con su venta podría tener unos ahorros en caso de necesidad.

A la mañana siguiente, después de llevarle los papeles a Sam Uley, se fue a la nave, y trató de concentrarse en el trabajo para no darle más vueltas a las cosas.

Cuando ya era casi la hora del almuerzo, mientras archivaba unos contratos, la puerta de la oficina se abrió, y apareció Jasper con un chiquillo de cabello oscuro.

¡Había vuelto! Y aquel muchacho sin duda debía ser Seth. El corazón de Bella empezó a latir apresuradamente, pero logró esbozar una sonrisa cuando se acercaron a su mesa.

— ¡Qué sorpresa!—exclamó.

—Bella, te presento a mi sobrino Seth —le dijo Jasper. Se volvió hacia el chico—. Seth, ella es Bella Swan.

—¿Cómo estás? —la saludó el muchacho, observándola curioso—. Eres muy guapa.

—Vaya, gracias —murmuró ella riéndose y sonrojándose un poco.

—A mi tío le gustas, ¿sabes? —la picó él con una sonrisa picara.

—Seth, es suficiente —le advirtió Jasper, enarcando una ceja—. Anda, ya puedes ir fuera a ver el ganado, pero no te vayas a meter en los rediles, y no molestes a los hombres que hay trabajando, ¿entendido?

—¡Sí, señor! —respondió el chico con entusiasmo.

Y salió como un torbellino de la oficina, casi chocándose con un peón, que se rió divertido.

—¿Podrías echarle un ojo, Peter? —le pidió Donavan—. Es mi sobrino.

—Descuide, señor Whitlock —respondió el hombretón, saliendo también de la oficina. Jasper se volvió hacia Bella.

—Es un verdadero terremoto —le dijo—. Siempre hay que estar pendiente de él para que no se haga daño.

Escrutó un instante el rostro de la joven. La sonrisa no había abandonado sus labios, pero no era una sonrisa verdadera, y podía entrever en sus ojos verdes la tormenta que había en su interior.

—¿Has tenido un buen viaje? —le preguntó Bella para romper el incómodo silencio.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Seth y yo llegamos anoche.

La noche anterior... y no la había llamado. Bien, al menos ya sabía qué esperar.

Bella palideció ligeramente, pero la sonrisa permaneció imperturbable en su rostro.

— Ya veo.

Jasper advirtió un cierto matiz tenso en su voz pero le quitó importancia.

—En realidad venía a preguntarte si te apetece venir a almorzar con nosotros.

Nada formal, Seth quiere ir a una hamburguesería, ya sabes cómo son los chicos de su edad.

Bella habría querido aceptar la invitación pero se dijo que lo mejor sería acabar con aquello antes de hacerse daño a sí misma.

—Me temo que no podrá ser, pero gracias de todos modos.

—Pero, ¿por qué no?

—Tengo que ir a ver al señor Uley. Va a encargarse de los trámites para la venta de mi Mercedes — respondió en un tono tirante, como desafiándolo a que se atreviera a burlarse de ella—. Antes o después te enterarás, así que te lo diré yo misma: no voy a heredar nada. Mi padre perdió todo el dinero en bolsa, así que no ha quedado un centavo. Lo único que me queda es el coche, y voy a deshacerme de él para poder tener algún dinero en caso de emergencia.

A JAsper le dolió el modo en que le dijo aquello. Parecía como si estuviera acusándolo de que únicamente se hubiera interesado en ella por el dinero. ¿Acaso había olvidado que en un principio la había rechazado precisamente por ser una chica rica?

—Bella, tu dinero nunca me ha importado —le dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿De veras? —replicó ella desafiante—, ¿por qué iba a interesarte sino?

Jasper entornó los ojos.

—Así que, después de todo, sí que creíste lo que te dijo Black... Piensas que soy un hombre capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por dinero, igual que mi padre — sus facciones se endurecieron por la ira apenas contenida. Nunca hubiera creído que la joven fuera igual que las personas de Jacobsvilie que lo medían con el mismo rasero que a su padre — . Si esa es la opinión que de mí, puedes irte al infierno —masculló, giró sobre los talones y salió de la oficina

Bella se había quedado temblando en su asiento. No había querido decir eso, pero los difíciles momentos por los que estaba pasando y el miedo a que él la hiriera, la habían empujado a ello. Tal vez fuera lo mejor después de todo, se dijo conteniendo las lágrimas y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Para empezar, él ni siquiera la amaba, y estaba convencida de que, si hubiera seguido albergando esperanzas, él habría acabado partiéndole el corazón.

En ese momento, fuera, Jasper se dirigía al aparcamiento de la nave, con Seth a su lado, que lo estaba mirando perplejo.

—¿Qué ha pasado, tío Jazz?

—Nada —zanjó Jasper—. Vamos a ir a ese centro comercial al que querías ir, y luego iremos a comer.

—Pero, ¿no iba a venir Bella también? ¿Es que no quiere venir?

Habían llegado junto al coche. Se detuvieron, y Jasper sacó la llave y la introdujo en la cerradura.

—Está ocupada —respondió en el mismo tono cortante—. Sube.

Seth se encogió de hombros y obedeció sin decir nada más, preguntándose si algún día llegaría a entender a los adultos.

* * *

Espero que les este gustando la historia!

Las invito a que pasen por mis otras historias! :)

Conociendo el amor: Lo hizo otra vez, maldito desgraciado. ¡No lo puedo creer! Pero esta vez me las va a pagar y tengo la manera perfecta de hacerlo... Ronald Weasly preparate para la humillacion...

Deseo oculto: Summary: ¿Qué vería Oliver Wood en el espejo de Oesed? ¿Y Cedric Diggory? Draco Malfoy se acerca a ver el reflejo de lo que más desea y lo que ve lo deja absolutamente sorprendido.

Escapando te encontré: Bella es una chica de alta sociedad que escapando de un tio ambicioso conoce al misterioso Jasper en un bar. El un hombre que no sale con chicas ricas por los prejuicios que tiene. SUMMARY ADENTRO

No supiste: Draco Malfoy no supo valorar su amor. Según ella Draco siempre decía que ambos estaban podridos por eso la eligió a ella, a Hermione Granger. (Este fic participa en el Reto "Canciones que inspiran" del foro "First Generation: The story before books")

 **Tratare de actualizar las historias lo antes posible, solo les pido que me tengan paciencia y muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios!**

 **Empiezo a rendir los finales mañana así que me voy a mantener un poco alejada de fanfiction hasta que pasen los examenes, pero igual voy a tratar de hacerme un tiempo para actualizar esta historia!**

 **Allegra Salvatore**


	7. Capitulo 6

Como he dicho antes la escritora de esta hermosa historia es Diana Palmer y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que les guste.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Diana Palmer respectivamente.**

 **Acá las dejo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 6_**

Emmett, que salía de su despacho, se paró frente a la mesa de Bella al advertir la palidez de su rostro y el temblor de sus manos, entrelazadas sobre el regazo.

— Por lo que veo J.D. ha estado aquí —murmuró.

Bella alzó la vista tristemente y asintió con la cabeza.

— Venía con su sobrino —musitó—. Le he dicho que no voy a recibir ni un solo centavo de herencia, y se ha marchado.

— Lo siento muchísimo, Bella —le dijo Emmett, que no podía dejarle entrever que ya sabía por Sam Uley lo de la herencia—. Qué canalla... —masculló.

— No es eso —lo corrigió Bella, queriendo ser justa—, me ha asegurado que el dinero no le importa, pero yo le hecho ver que no lo creía porque sé que no me ama, y no quería que siguiera conmigo sólo para conseguir la custodia de su sobrino —murmuró bajando la cabeza—. Es mejor así, es mejor que nuestros caminos se separen, él no me ama —repitió desolada.

Emmett quería negarlo, animarla, pero era obvio que J.D. Whitlock no era exactamente la clase de hombre dispuesto a mostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente,

— Dale tiempo —le dijo a Bella—. J.D. siempre ha sido un tipo solitario, y lo que hizo su padre lo dejó muy resentido.

— Supongo que debería disculparme por lo que le he dicho —murmuró ella.

—OH, no, aún no —replicó él con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Déjale que sufra un poco. Por una vez no le irá mal un poco de su propia medicina.

Bella lo miró sin comprender.

— Quiero decir que suele ser él quien rechaza, no está acostumbrado a que una mujer le diga que no — le explicó Emmett.

— OH —murmuró Bella—. Supongo que debe haber dejado a su paso una larga lista de corazones rotos — añadió con un suspiro.

—Eso he oído —respondió su jefe poniéndose serio—, así que cuida bien del tuyo,

Bella.

Hizo ademán de marcharse, y fingió haber recordado algo justo en ese momento.

—Ah, había algo que quería decirte: cuando te contratamos, Justin te recalcó que esto era sólo algo temporal, hasta que Jane se reincorporase... —se quedó un momento callado al ver la expresión deprimida en el rostro de la joven mientras asentía—. Bien, pues quería ofrecerte un puesto permanente —le dijo. Bella se quedó boquiabierta y alzó la mirada hacia él—. Necesito una secretaria propia, y Jase hace mejor equipo con James que conmigo. ¿Qué me dices? —inquirió. Pero Bella se había quedado sin habla—. Llevábamos un tiempo barajando la idea de contratar a otra secretaría de forma permanente, pero es difícil encontrar a personas responsables y trabajadoras, y cuando llegaste tú... bueno, estamos muy contentos contigo, Bella. Nos eres de gran ayuda. Además —añadió entre risas—, si dejo que te vayas, mi esposa se divorciará de mí. Te aprecia mucho.

— Yo... yo también la aprecio a ella —balbució Bella, esbozando al fin una verdadera sonrisa. De pronto era como si para ella hubiera salido el sol entre las nubes—. ¿Lo dice en serio?, ¿Podré quedarme, señor McCarty?

—Lo digo muy en serio. Si quieres ese puesto, es tuyo.

—Pero... ¿Y la otra secretaria? ¿No le importará trabajar sólo para su hermano?

—Ya le he preguntado, y estaba eufórica. Casi se me echó al cuello. Parece ser que todo este tiempo ha estado soportando la carga de trabajo ella sola estoicamente, así que no creas que pensará que estamos menoscabando sus capacidades ni nada parecido —le aseguró.

—En ese caso, acepto el puesto encantada —le dijo Bella con una amplia sonrisa—.

No se imagina lo feliz que me siento. Muchísimas gracias, señor McCarty.

—No hay de qué.

Cuando Emmett se hubo marchado, Bella volvió a centrar la atención en el ordenador con renovados ánimos. Aunque no pudiera tener el amor de Jasper, al menos ahora tenía un trabajo.

Mientras regresaba al rancho en el coche con Seth, Jasper no hacía más que darle vueltas a lo ocurrido con Bella. No era un hombre mercenario, pero ella parecía creer que sí. «De tal palo, tal astilla», lo mismo que pensaban todos los demás. Gruñó angustiado para sus adentros. ¿No conseguiría librarse nunca de aquel estigma?

Sin embargo, se dijo, lo cierto era que tampoco le había dado muchos motivos a Bella para creer que sentía un afecto real y desinteresado por ella. No había hecho más que hablarle de su empeño por obtener la custodia de Seth. Ni una sola vez le había hablado de amor, y aunque se habían besado y habían llegado un poco más allá, ni siquiera una joven inocente confundiría el deseo con amor.

Frunció el ceño disgustado consigo mismo. Para colmo, lo había terminado de estropear, diciéndole que había llegado a la ciudad la noche anterior, sin pararse a pensar en que ella se sentiría molesta por el hecho de que no la hubiera llamado. Volvió a gruñir para sus adentros, pero esa vez por darse cuenta de que desde el principio no había hecho más que meter la pata.

Pero lo peor, lo peor de todo, era que ni siquiera había tenido en consideración sus sentimientos. Bella acababa de perderlo todo, y no sólo una herencia, sino el estilo de vida al que había estado acostumbrada hasta entonces. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan bruto? Debía estar aterrada ante la idea de tener que valerse por sí misma. Además, sólo tenía veintiún años, había pasado toda su vida viviendo en una urna de cristal, y se debía sentir terriblemente sola, sin pariente alguno a excepción de su tío, con quien no se llevaba demasiado bien.

—Tío Jazz, tienes un aspecto terrible —le dijo Seth de repente, rompiendo el tenso silencio—. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

—La verdad es que no, Seth, pero lo estaré... lo estaré.

Y, sin decir otra palabra, dio la vuelta en medio de la desierta carretera, y se dirigió de regreso a la ciudad. Ya había pasado la hora a la que Bella salía del trabajo, así que probablemente estaría en su apartamento. No sabía lo que le iba a decir, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese para que lo perdonara.

En un principio, Bella había pensado quedarse en la oficina hasta tarde para mantener la mente ocupada unas horas más, pero estaba cansada, y finalmente decidió irse a casa. Se despidió de sus compañeros, y se marchó en el Mercedes. Se sentía algo extraña conduciéndolo ahora que se había convertido en un miembro más de la clase trabajadora. Bueno, se dijo, pronto el señor Uley lo vendería y tendría un dinero extra. Sin embargo, por otra parte, la deprimía bastante perder aquel último bastión de lo que había sido su antigua y despreocupada vida. Ya no habría caros caprichos, ni podría volver a entrar en una tienda sin tener que mirar las etiquetas de los precios, y por primera vez estaba teniendo también que llevar control de las facturas. Sentía deseos de llorar. Estaba segura de que podría conseguir adaptarse a sus nuevas circunstancias, pero sin duda le llevaría tiempo, y no sería nada sencillo.

Estaba bajándose del coche y caminando hacia el porche delantero de la casa, cuando de pronto oyó el ruido de otro vehículo aproximándose. Se volvió, y vio el coche de Jasper deteniéndose junto al suyo.

«OH, Dios... Otra pelea no, por favor...», rogó para su adentros. Su pálido rostro adquirió una expresión resignada y triste, aunque sus ojos se iluminaron al verlo salir del automóvil y acercarse a ella.

Jasper se detuvo a un metro escaso, y observó que la joven tenía mal aspecto.

No parecía la misma que aquella mañana, la Bella que había camuflado sus miedos tras una sonrisa. Estaba cansada después de la jornada de trabajo, y la había pillado con la guardia baja. El vaquero extendió la mano y le tocó los labios.

—Lo siento —le dijo sin más preámbulos—. Esta mañana no pensé en cómo debías estar sintiéndote... has perdido la herencia y yo...

Aquella inesperada compasión, sumada al torbellino de emociones por el que había pasado en los últimos días hizo que la armadura de Bella se resquebrajara por completo, y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar incesantes por sus mejillas.

—Yo también lo siento —balbució con voz quebrada—. ¡OH, Jasper...! Yo no quería decir aquello que te dije...

Sin decir una palabra, Jasper se agachó, la alzó en volandas, y se encaminó de nuevo hacia el coche con ella en brazos, mientras le besaba la húmeda mejilla y le susurraba palabras de consuelo que ella apenas era capaz de escuchar.

Seth los vio llegar y, con una sonrisa picara, abrió su portezuela y se pasó a la parte trasera, recibiendo un guiño de su tío antes de que este depositara a la joven en el asiento del pasajero.

—Ahí, sentadita —murmuró Jasper mientras le abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad a Bella—. Estamos secuestrándola, señorita Swan.

—Cielos, ¿qué pensará mi casero? —se rió ella entre lágrimas.

—¿Sabes qué haremos, Seth? —le dijo Jasper a su sobrino cuando se hubo sentado al volante—. La llevaremos a casa y la tendremos prisionera hasta que acceda a hacernos la cena. Y si resulta que es una buena cocinera, me casaré con ella sin dudarlo dos veces.

— ¡Pero si no sé hacer más que huevos revueltos! —volvió a reírse ella.

—Da igual —bromeó Jasper—: nos quedaremos viendo películas toda la noche y, cuando amanezca, tú haces los huevos revueltos, Seth las tostadas, yo el café y unas tiras de bacon... ¡y a desayunar!

La joven y el muchacho prorrumpieron en risas. Jasper puso el coche en marcha, y en cuestión de minutos estuvieron en el rancho Whitlock. Bella, ya más tranquila, no se explicaba aún el que Jasper hubiera ido a buscarla después de que lo hubiera insultado, implicando que era un mercenario, pero se sentía tan feliz de que hubieran hecho las paces, que apartó el pensamiento de su mente.

En cuanto entraron en la casa, Seth dejó a su tío y a Bella en la cocina, se dirigió como una bala al salón, repantigándose en el sofá para ver su programa favorito, y pronto los sonidos y voces del televisor inundaron la casa.

—Es a lo que me está costando más hacerme —le confesó Jasper a Bella con una sonrisa—: el ruido. Cuando uno vive solo se acostumbra a convivir con el silencio, y con un chiquillo en la casa esa paz y esa tranquilidad se esfuma. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que será un adolescente, poniendo esa música moderna a todo volumen.

Ella se rió suavemente. Jasper se había quedado estudiándola, como si algo no lo convenciese, y de pronto extendió una mano, quitándole la pinza que sostenía su cabello recogido. Al instante, como si de una catarata de aguas oscuras se tratase, el pelo de Bella fluyó libre, cayendo sobre sus hombros.

—Así está mejor —murmuró Jasper—. Ahora vuelves a ser mi Bella.

La joven se sonrojó ante su ternura. Nunca hasta entonces había pensado que Jasper pudiera ser un hombre tierno.

—Lo que te dije no tiene excusa —comenzó, alzando el rostro hacia él.

—Yo también te dije cosas que no la tienen —respondió Jasper sonriendo—. Pero fue sólo una pelea de amantes, nada más. Y ahora ya ha quedado atrás.

—Pero... no somos amantes —balbució ella. Jasper buscó sus ojos verdes.

—No lo somos «aún», pero vamos a serlo.

Bella se sonrojó más todavía.

—Pero yo no tengo ninguna experiencia, y...

Jasper se inclinó hacia ella, y la besó en los labios con inconmensurable dulzura, mientras sus manos descendían hasta las caderas, atrayéndola hacia sí para que la joven pudiera sentir la tensión de sus músculos.

Ella quería protestar, pero su voluntad se vio anulada por completo cuando la lengua de Jasper se introdujo entre sus labios, adentrándose en la cálida oscuridad de su boca.

Jasper la arrinconó contra la pared, la tomó por la cintura, levantándola del suelo, y colocó las caderas entre sus muslos, mientras penetraba su boca con embestidas rápidas e insistentes, simulando la clase de unión íntima que ella no había experimentado todavía.

Cuando finalmente alzó la cabeza, Bella se sentía tan embriagada que su visión incluso se había tornado ligeramente borrosa. Se notaba los labios hinchados, y de ellos se le escapaba el aliento en ráfagas entrecortadas.

Jasper volvió a inclinarse y le mordió el labio inferior, no tan fuerte como para hacerle daño, pero sí lo suficiente como para hacerla consciente de la violenta pasión que despertaba en él.

Bella no podía moverse. Sus caderas estaban aprisionadas por las fuertes manos de Jasper y sus senos habían quedado aplastados bajo el pecho de él. Detrás de sí, notaba la pared, fría, dura e inerte, en contraste con el cuerpo cálido y vivo del hombre que la tenía en un frenesí de pasión.

— Deberíamos casarnos cuanto antes, Bella —le dijo él con voz ronca—, no sé cuánto tiempo más podré seguir conteniéndome. Te deseo muchísimo...

—Pero... pero el matrimonio es un paso muy importante, Jasper... —balbució ella.

—Claro que lo es —asintió él—, pero la pasión alimenta este fuego que se ha encendido entre nosotros, y pronto sus llamas nos devorarán a los dos. Te deseo como no he deseado jamás a ninguna otra mujer, Bella, pero no quiero que sean diez minutos en el asiento trasero de mi coche, ni una noche en un motel. Eres virgen, y mi moral me impide considerarte como una aventura.

La joven se había puesto roja como la grana.

—Pero es que, además, ahora soy pobre, Jasper... —insistió—. No, por favor, no me mires así, no lo digo en ese sentido —se apresuró a aclarar cuando vio que él fruncía el ceño—. Quiero decir que no quiero ser una carga para ti. Tengo un trabajo, pero tampoco gano gran cosa y...

—Eso no me importa, Bella —le dijo él—, no me importa en absoluto. Yo tampoco tengo una fortuna, y creo que ya deberías saber que te prefiero sin dinero que con él.

—Lo sé —murmuró ella—. No debí decir lo que te dije, pero es que estaba convencida de que en realidad no me querías a tu lado y...

Jasper enarcó una ceja divertido.

—¿Esa sensación te da? —inquirió con picardía, empujando sus caderas contra las de ella.

La joven volvió a sonrojarse una vez más al notar su patente excitación.

Jasper se echó a reír mientras volvía a dejarla en el suelo y se apartaba de ella.

—Eres única —murmuró—. ¿Qué harás en nuestra noche de bodas?, ¿Desmayarte, o esconderte en el cuarto de baño? Me apostaría algo a que nunca has visto a un hombre desnudo, y mucho menos excitado.

—Ya me acostumbraré a ello —fue la contestación de Bella, que sonrió tímidamente.

Jasper se rió.

—Eso espero. Entonces... ¿eso es un sí?

La joven inspiró profundamente, y decidió dar el salto de fe, desechando las dudas que tenía por los motivos de él para casarse con ella.

—Sí.

J.D. se quedó callado tanto tiempo, que Bella temió que se estuviera arrepintiendo de la proposición que acababa de hacerle, pero de pronto tomó sus manos y se las llevó a los labios, besándolas con exquisita ternura, y sus ojos grises la miraron de un modo que se sintió estremecer por dentro.

Jasper llamó a su sobrino para comunicarle la noticia, y el chico se alegró muchísimo por ellos.

—¿Y cuándo os casáis?

Bella se quedó dudando, pero J.D. respondió al instante:

—La semana que viene —dijo, dejando a Bella boquiabierta.

—Entonces... —intervino Seth de nuevo inseguro, como si no se atreviera a preguntar lo que quería preguntar—, ¿podré quedarme a la boda?

Jasper lo miró un buen rato muy serio, y poco a poco el silencio se hizo más tenso, hasta que por fin contestó:

—Por lo que a mí respecta, puedes quedarte hasta que alcances la mayoría de edad.

—Y yo lo secundo —dijo Bella con una amplia sonrisa.

Al igual que su tío, el rostro del muchacho no solía dejar entrever sus sentimientos, pero el modo en que había agachado la cabeza, vergonzoso, el leve rubor en sus mejillas, y aquella repentina inquietud no dejaban lugar a dudas: se sentía feliz.

—Me gustaría mucho, tío Jazz, pero... ¿no seré una molestia para vosotros?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió él al momento.

Sin embargo, el rostro del chico se ensombreció.

—A mí... me gustaría muchísimo vivir aquí —repitió—, pero mi padrastro no me dejará.

—Deja eso de mi cuenta —le dijo Jasper—. Ya he empezado los trámites para obtener tu custodia. Después será cuestión de inscribirte en el colegio público de Jacobsville y...

—¿Quieres decir que no tendré que volver a la escuela militar? —exclamó el chiquillo con los ojos brillantes.

—No si tú no quieres.

—Diablos, tío Jazz... No sé qué decir —murmuró Seth con la voz tornada por la emoción.

—No tienes que decir nada —le dijo Jasper con una sonrisa—. Y ahora vuelve al salón, pillastre, te avisaremos cuando la cena esté lista.

El chico salió de la cocina, dejándolos de nuevo a solas, y Bella miró a Jasper, sintiendo como si todos sus sueños estuvieran con Jasper a su lado, era como si le hubiesen dado la luna y las estrellas, y así se lo dijo.

Sabía que esperar una declaración similar por parte de él sería pedir demasiado, pero lo que nunca hubiera imaginado era que, por un momento, la mirara como si sus palabras lo hubieran incomodado. Lo que Bella ignoraba, era que Jasper aún se sentía inseguro de los motivos que tenía para casarse con ella, y de si sentía por ella algo más que deseo.

—¿Jasper...? —lo llamó la joven, preocupada, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

Él la tomó por la cintura y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Perdóname, estaba pensando que te va a costar hacerte a mi estilo de vida —mintió—. En fin, estoy acostumbrado a hacer las cosas a mi manera, y tampoco podremos permitirnos muchos gastos superfluos, sobre todo si me conceden la custodia de Seth...

La joven puso el índice en sus labios para hacerlo callar.

— Jasper, no voy a echar de menos nada de mi vida anterior, no teniéndote junto a mí —le aseguró.

Él se sintió nuevamente culpable por la devoción que ella le mostraba, y a cambio de la cual no tenía nada que ofrecer, pero asintió con la cabeza, y la besó.

— Y ahora —murmuró Bella, esbozando una sonrisa y remangándose—, si me dices dónde guardas los cartones de huevos, puedo prepararos unas tortillas a Seth y a ti. Siento no saber cocinar otra cosa, pero iré aprendiendo.

— No hace falta que hagas nada, ya lo hago yo — le dijo él, sonriendo también—. Aunque la gente no lo crea, muchos solteros hacemos nuestros pinitos culinarios.

La joven se rió.

—Vaya, entonces me puedes enseñar a cocinar.

—Puedo enseñarte a cocinar... —le dijo él en un tono seductor, rodeándole de nuevo la cintura y besándola—, y muchas otras cosas.

La cena resultó muy alegre, con Seth riendo y bromeando con Bella y su tío, como si no hubiera conocido un sólo día triste en toda su vida. Jasper observó complacido que parecía haber conectado inmediatamente con la joven. Tal fue así, que cuando empezaba a oscurecer y se ofreció a llevarla de vuelta a casa en el coche, Seth se apuntó a ir con ellos.

Cuando llegaron frente al bloque de apartamentos, Bella se despidió del muchacho, y bajó del vehículo con Jasper, que la acompañó hasta la puerta.

—No puedo creer el cambio que se está produciendo en Seth —le comentó Jasper, mientras estaban despidiéndose en la penumbra del pequeño portal—. No es el mismo chico que llegó aquí, con la mirada apagada, sin sueños ni esperanzas...

—¿Es que a su padrastro no le importa en absoluto? No entiendo que alguien pueda no querer a ese chico —dijo Bella indignada.

—Siempre se sintió celoso del fuerte vínculo emocional que había entre mi hermana y su hijo. Por eso convirtió la vida de Seth en un infierno cuando se casaron —le explicó Jasper—, y desde la muerte de mi hermana la situación no ha hecho sino empeorar —añadió.

—¿Crees que te pondrá difícil la cesión de la custodia?

—OH, estoy seguro de ello —murmuró él en un tono despreocupado—, pero no me importa. Lucharé lo que haga falta. No soy de los que se arredran a la primera de cambio.

—Eso he oído —dijo ella divertida.

Jasper se rió.

—Crecí aprendiendo a golpes a no dejarme avasallar por los demás. No tuve otro remedio después de lo que hizo mi padre. La gente cuchicheaba a mi paso, y en el colegio algunos chicos se metían conmigo —su mirada se había ensombrecido, y la sonrisa se había desvanecido de sus labios—. Es posible que cuando nos casemos también tengamos que soportar las habladurías y miradas de los demás, porque mucha gente no sabrá que has perdido tu herencia —le advirtió.

—No me importa —murmuró Bella, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y abrazándolo—. No me importa nada.

—Nada te desanima, ¿eh? —se rió J.D. suavemente.

—Antes sí me pasaba —respondió ella, jugueteando con un botón de su camisa.

Alzó los ojos hacia los de él—, pero ya no me siento demasiado feliz como para dejar que esas cosas lo estropeen.

Jasper frunció el entrecejo.

—Bella, yo... llevo solo mucho tiempo, y me está costando adaptarme a tener un chiquillo en casa, aun cuando quiero que viva conmigo, y hacerme cargo de él, así que tal vez al principio las cosas resulten un poco difíciles.

—Bueno, como se suele decir, un matrimonio es para lo bueno y lo malo —le recordó ella, sin perder el buen humor.

Jasper sonrió y se inclinó para besarla.

—Buenas noches, Bella, que descanses. Mañana pasaremos Seth y yo a recogerte para almorzar.

* * *

Espero que les este gustando la historia!

Lamento tardar tanto pero he estado rindiendo finales y recien hoy me pude sentar en la compu! Mi Beta aún no me envió los caps de las otras historias, si los quieren sin betear los puedo publicar ;)

Las invito a que pasen por mis otras historias! :)

Conociendo el amor: Lo hizo otra vez, maldito desgraciado. ¡No lo puedo creer! Pero esta vez me las va a pagar y tengo la manera perfecta de hacerlo... Ronald Weasly preparate para la humillacion...

Deseo oculto: Summary: ¿Qué vería Oliver Wood en el espejo de Oesed? ¿Y Cedric Diggory? Draco Malfoy se acerca a ver el reflejo de lo que más desea y lo que ve lo deja absolutamente sorprendido.

No supiste: Draco Malfoy no supo valorar su amor. Según ella Draco siempre decía que ambos estaban podridos por eso la eligió a ella, a Hermione Granger. (Este fic participa en el Reto "Canciones que inspiran" del foro "First Generation: The story before books")

La luz de mi vida: Nadie sabe como la gente y todo Londres Mágico reaccionaria a esta noticia. Hermione, la mejor amiga de "el niño que vivió", queda embarazada a sus 17 años. La idea es irse a Francia a terminar sus estudios y evitar que se descubra la identidad del padre de la criatura.( Esta es mi nueva historia, espero que le den una oportunidad :D )

 **Aclaraciones:**

50 sombras de Grey no la voy a adaptar porque me avisaron que a una chica la denunciaron por plagio y sinceramente no quiero perder mi cuenta e historias que si son mias por querer adaptar una trilogia.

 **Allegra Salvatore**


	8. Capitulo 7

Como he dicho antes la escritora de esta hermosa historia es Diana Palmer y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que les guste.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Diana Palmer respectivamente.**

 **Acá las dejo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7:**

— Entonces... ¿no es una broma?, ¿Hablas en serio?

Bella se rió de la cara de asombro de Rose.

—Sí, voy a casarme con J.D. Whitlock.

—Bella, estás loca —le dijo la esposa de Emmett, tomando una silla y sentándose al lado de su escritorio—. Escucha, lo único que quiere es conseguir la custodia de su sobrino, tú misma lo dijiste, eso, y que no te amaba... ¿Es que las cosas han cambiado de repente?

Bella meneó la cabeza tristemente.

— No, eso no ha cambiado —respondió—. Pero, ¿Cómo habría podido negarme a su proposición? Estoy enamorada de él —añadió—. Tal vez algún día aprenda a quererme.

—Pero esa situación no es justa para ti —insistió Rose—. Tú te mereces algo más.

—¿Y qué me dices de Seth? —contestó la joven—¿no se merece ese chico una vida mejor que la que ha llevado hasta ahora? Si vuelve con su padrastro, crecerá sin amor, se convertirá en un adolescente problemático... Se merece una oportunidad de ser feliz. Es un chico estupendo.

—Lo sé, lo conocí un día que vino aquí con J.D. —asintió Rose—. En fin —añadió, exhalando un profundo suspiro—, espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo. Lo último que podría imaginar es a ese hombre loco de amor. Emmett me dijo que estuvo aquí ayer, y que fue muy grosero contigo.

—Lo fue... —admitió Bella agachando la cabeza—, y yo lo fui antes con él, pero ya lo hemos solucionado. Nos hemos pedido disculpas mutuamente, y hemos hecho las paces.

¿J.D. pidiendo disculpas? Rose enarcó las cejas incrédula. Después de todo existían los milagros...

—Ya veo.

—Compréndelo, Rose, sean cuales sean sus razones para haberme propuesto matrimonio... sencillamente no podía rechazarlo... lo amo.

Rose McCarty no podía rebatir ese argumento. Miró a la joven, y se vio a sí misma, años atrás, enamorada perdidamente de Emmett, soñando con él día y noche.

Sabía que a ella le habría ocurrido exactamente igual, habría hecho cualquier cosa que Emmett le hubiera pedido.

—Sé cómo te sientes —le dijo con una sonrisa indulgente—. Te deseo suerte, Bella.

—Gracias.

Rose se marchó, y Bella siguió trabajando hasta la una y media de la tarde, momento en que, con una puntualidad británica, apareció Jasper para recogerla.

—¿Y Seth? —inquirió la joven, mirando detrás de él.

—Se ha ido al cine con los hijos de mi capataz —le explicó Jasper—, y se me estaba ocurriendo mientras venía hacia aquí, que podríamos comprar algunas cosas para hacer un picnic. Buscaríamos un lugar apartado a la orilla del río, y allí disfrutaríamos de la comida... y de algo más —sugirió en un tono sensual.

Bella se sonrojó, pero sonrió entusiasmada.

—Me parece una idea estupenda.

Jasper se rió suavemente y la tomó de la mano, llevándola hacia la salida.

—La gente nos está mirando —murmuró irritado, al ver que una secretaria primero y varios peones después se volvían con curiosidad a su paso—. ¿Le has contado a alguien que nos hemos comprometido?

— Sólo a Rose McCarty —respondió Bella—, y acabo de decírselo, es imposible que lo haya ido contando por ahí. Además, no es de esa clase de personas —dijo en defensa de la esposa de su jefe.

—No pensaba acusarla —replicó Jasper—. No, dudo que lo sepan. Como siempre estarán pensando mal de mí, creyendo que aún vas a recibir una herencia millonaria... —masculló con resentimiento.

Bella lo hizo detenerse, le tomó el rostro entre sus manos, y lo miró a los ojos muy seria.

—Jasper, acordamos que eso no nos iba a importar —le dijo.

Él suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

—Es verdad.

Esbozó una sonrisa por ella, le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, y se encaminaron al aparcamiento de la nave, donde Jasper había dejado el coche.

Pararon en el centro comercial de Jacobsville, compraron unos sandwiches, fruta y refrescos en un pequeño supermercado, lo metieron todo en una nevera que Jasper llevaba en el maletero, y siguieron hasta la ribera del río.

Tras almorzar, se tumbaron los dos sobre la fresca hierba, el uno junto al otro, a la sombra del gran árbol bajo el que se habían sentado.

—Estás preciosa con ese vestido blanco que llevas hoy —murmuró Jasper, que tenía la cabeza girada hacia ella, y llevaba largo rato admirando su hermoso perfil—. Pareces un ángel.

La joven volvió el rostro hacia él con un suave rubor en sus mejillas y una sonrisa tímida en los labios.

—Así es como me siento —respondió—, como si fuera un ángel y me encontrara en el Cielo.

Estiró los brazos y arqueó la espalda perezosa, dejando escapar un bostezo.

—Mmm...hay tanta paz aquí... —murmuró cerrando los ojos.

—Si eso es una queja...

Un ruido de movimiento hizo que Bella volviera a abrir los ojos, y vio que Jasper se estaba poniendo encima de ella. Había una sonrisa en sus labios, y no era una sonrisa cualquiera, sino la clase de sonrisa que hacía que todo su ser pareciera latir.

Jasper se apoyó en los codos y las rodillas para no cargar todo su peso sobre ella, y bajó la vista a los labios de la joven.

—Creo que sería una lástima que no aprovecháramos este momento —murmuró en un tono seductor.

Se inclinó un poco, y frotó sus caderas lentamente contra las de ella, de lado a lado. Aquel ligero movimiento lo excitó, y se tensó al sentir que lo invadía una oleada de calor.

Bella vio que su rostro se contraía, y advirtió, conteniendo el aliento, cómo cambiaban y se endurecían los contornos de esa parte de su anatomía.

—Cuando era más joven, apenas necesitaba de estímulos para que esto ocurriera —comenzó Jasper—. En cambio ahora... hacía años que no me excitaba tan rápido —le confesó, sin apartar la mirada de su rostro encarnado—. Me encanta el modo en que mi cuerpo reacciona ante el tuyo.

—¿Quieres decir que... no reacciona del mismo modo con otras mujeres? —inquirió ella, azorada pero llena de curiosidad.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

—Parece que sólo me ocurre contigo. Debo estar haciéndome viejo —le dijo con humor—. O eso, o es que tu inocencia virginal me está rejuveneciendo.

Jasper agachó la cabeza y la besó, abriéndole los labios mientras una de sus fuertes piernas se introducía entre los muslos de Bella, levantando la falda del vestido con la rodilla.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de la boda, y quiero que te acostumbres a mí antes. Así te resultará mucho más fácil en nuestra primera noche.

Ella se sonrojó ante las implicaciones de sus palabras, y Jasper sonrió.

—Eso te excita, ¿no es verdad? —le susurró con voz ronca. Y sus ojos descendieron a los senos femeninos, observando con deleite cómo los pezones se ponían rígidos bajo su escrutinio—. Tienes unos senos perfectos —le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

El rubor en las mejillas de Bella se intensificó, y Jasper se rió suavemente.

—Dios, sé que es muy poco caballeroso por mi parte azorarte diciendo esas cosas, pero es algo que me resulta simplemente irresistible, igual que no puedo resistir más el hacer esto...

Y se inclinó sobre ella, tomando un erecto pezón dentro de su boca.

Bella pensó que iba a desmayarse de placer. La sensación de la cálida boca de Jasper sobre su cuerpo, aun a través de la ropa, era algo increíble.

Se arqueó hacia él, y de su garganta salió un sonido gutural, mientras le clavaba las uñas en los anchos hombros. Los dientes de él mordisquearon suavemente la aureola, antes de que su lengua comenzara a dar pasadas circulares en torno al pezón, sensibilizándolo aún más.

—Jasper... por favor... —gimió ella, sin saber qué le estaba pidiendo exactamente—, por favor...

Él apenas podía escucharla, embriagado como estaba por el deseo. Sus dedos comenzaron a desabrochar con ansia los botones del corpiño del vestido, y pasaron varios segundos angustiosos para ambos hasta que él pudo abrirlo al fin y apartar la odiosa tela para imprimir ardientes besos por cada centímetro de piel que había quedado al descubierto.

Bella lo tomó por la nuca, queriendo atraerlo más hacia sí, y él alzó la cabeza para volver a besarla mientras seguía estimulando sus senos con las manos.

— Jas... Jasper... —jadeó la joven entre beso y beso, perdida en un remolino de deliciosas sensaciones.

Él volvió a levantar la cabeza, despegando sus labios de los de ella, y admiró sus senos.

—Dios mío, eres preciosa, Bella... —le susurró—. Eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto jamás...

—Te deseo muchísimo, Jasper... Sigue... no pares... hazme el amor...

Pero él sacudió la cabeza, tratando de controlarse. De hecho, tuvo que obligarse a apartar los ojos de su pecho desnudo para mirarla a los ojos.

—No, no debemos continuar... Yo creí que podría controlarme, pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro... No estamos casados, pequeña...

—Pero eso no importa —protestó ella quejumbrosa—, hazme el amor, Jasper... hazme el amor...

—Claro que importa —replicó él, tomando sus manos suavemente para desengancharlas de su cuello.

Con increíble delicadeza, volvió a abrocharle el vestido, rodó hacia el lado para quitarse de encima de ella, y la abrazó susurrándole tiernas palabras mientras esperaba a que el deseo de ambos remitiese.

Cuando notó que la tensión se había disipado del cuerpo de la joven, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo alzó para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Como tú me dijiste, el paso que vamos a dar es un paso muy importante —le dijo poniéndose muy solemne—, por eso debemos hacer las cosas bien. Sólo espero que la decisión que hemos tomado sea la correcta.

—Lo es —dijo ella obstinadamente.

Quería creer que lo era. De algún modo, su corazón le decía que tenía que serlo.

Sin embargo, no le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que él no parecía convencido.

A Bella la semana siguiente se le pasó volando. Pasaba cada rato libre que tenía con Jasper y Seth, y fue con Rose a comprar el vestido que llevaría en la boda. Tras mucho buscar, no queriendo lucir nada pomposo, escogió finalmente un elegante traje de falda y chaqueta blanco nácar, que podría ponerse en otras ocasiones, y añadió también un sombrero a juego con velo y unos zapatos. Como no estaba acostumbrada a mirar el precio de las cosas que quería comprar, ahora que estaba empezando a tener que hacerlo, se espantó de lo cara que eran las prendas que había comprado. Cuando se lo mencionó a Jasper, este se rió y la tranquilizó diciéndole que la ocasión bien merecía despilfarrar un poco.

La ceremonia se celebró en una iglesia de Jacobsville de cuya comunidad era miembro Jasper, y a juzgar por el número de personas que asistieron, además de los invitados, Bella se dijo que la mitad de la pequeña ciudad debía estar allí.

Casi todo el mundo sabía ya que la joven había perdido su herencia, e incluso el primo de Jasper, Jake Black, estaba en buenos términos con él.

Tras la ceremonia hubo un pequeño convite para los más allegados, y después, dejando a Seth al cuidado del tío de Bella, Jasper y Bella partieron hacia San Antonio, donde iban a pasar un par de días de luna de miel.

Al llegar, tras dejar las maletas en la habitación, cenaron en un restaurante cercano al hotel, con una banda de mariachis interpretando suaves baladas.

Mientras terminaba su postre, Bella suspiró de felicidad y miró soñadora a su marido.

—¿No estás decepcionada? —le preguntó él de repente—, ¿no preferirías que hubiéramos podido ir una semana a Niza, o a Saint Tropez?

La joven sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Me encanta este lugar. Es colorido, y cálido... y me siento muy feliz. Sólo deseo hacerte igual de feliz a ti.

Jasper esbozó una sonrisa lobuna.

—Pues entonces acábate eso cuanto antes y volvamos al hotel. Tengo curiosidad por ver cuántas veces te sonrojarás antes de que pueda enseñarte lo que es la pasión.

El corazón de Bella empezó a latir desenfrenadamente.

—De acuerdo —murmuró.

Pidieron la cuenta, pagaron, y salieron del cargado ambiente del restaurante al fresco aire nocturno. Jasper advirtió que Bella estaba rehuyendo su mirada.

—¿Asustada? —le preguntó con suavidad cuando estuvieron a solas en el ascensor del hotel.

—Un poco —admitió ella con una risilla nerviosa. Finalmente se atrevió a alzar la vista hacia él—. Es que no quiero decepcionarte, porque tú debes tener mucha experiencia.

Jasper esbozó una sonrisa amable.

—Puede, pero nunca he estado casado —le recordó— tampoco he tenido que iniciar a una virgen — se puso serio—. Pero no tienes que preocuparte, Bella, te prometo que tendré mucho cuidado de no hacerte daño.

—OH, no me preocupa eso —balbució ella.

—¿Seguro? —inquirió él, enarcando una ceja.

El ascensor se detuvo. Salieron, y Jasper abrió la puerta de la habitación, dejando pasar a Bella primero, para entrar él a continuación, y cerrar la puerta con el pestillo tras de sí.

La habitación estaba en penumbra, y Bella extendió la mano para accionar el interruptor de la luz, pero Jasper la detuvo tomándola por el brazo.

—Te resultará más sencillo en la oscuridad —le susurró mientras le rodeaba la cintura con ambas manos y la atraía hacia sí—. Además, no quiero que me veas desnudo todavía.

—¿Tienes verrugas o algo así? —respondió ella entre risas, tratando de hacer una broma para relajarse a sí misma.

—Por la mañana lo entenderás —fue la respuesta de él — . Y ahora... —le dijo alzándola en sus brazos y dirigiéndose a la cama—, vamos a disfrutar el uno del otro.

Bella nunca hubiera imaginado que llegaría el día en que yacería con un hombre y le dejaría desvestirla, pero allí estaba, y estaba sucediendo. Esos minutos de preludio, que podrían haber sido un auténtico suplicio, contribuyendo a su nerviosismo, Jasper supo convertirlos en ansiosa expectación, besándola mientras desabrochaba botones y soltaba enganches, y acariciándola suavemente para que se relajara. Cuando la hubo desnudado por completo, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, y Bella sintió una leve abrasión al contacto con la tela del traje de él.

—Jas... Jasper... tú aún estás vestido... —murmuró.

Él siguió besándola con languidez.

—Lo sé.

Su mano descendió hasta uno de los senos de la joven, prodigándole sensuales caricias y haciéndola gemir, para seguir bajando hasta su vientre, e introducirse por entre sus muslos aterciopelados. Y entonces, por primera vez la tocó del modo más íntimo que un hombre puede tocar a una mujer. Bella se puso tensa.

—Relájate, cariño —susurró contra sus labios, mientras sus dedos se adentraban más allá, pero de pronto...

Un grito ahogado escapó de la garganta de la joven, y Jasper detuvo su mano.

—Dios, me temo que no podremos llegar al final esta noche —le dijo—. Escucha, cariño, creo que será mejor que esperemos a que te vea un doctor —le dijo levantando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos—. No quiero asustarte, pero esta barrera será difícil de romper.

Bella tragó saliva.

—Yo... nunca pensé... —balbució—, nunca se me ocurrió que... La verdad es que no he ido nunca a un ginecólogo porque hasta ahora no he tenido ninguna clase de problemas femeninos, y jamás pensé que necesitara hacerme un chequeo prenupcial...

Jasper le acarició el cabello con la otra mano y se apartó de ella, tumbándose a su lado. Todo el cuerpo le latía por la necesidad de poseerla, pero no quería hacerle daño, no quería que el sexo se convirtiese para ella en una experiencia desagradable.

—Bueno, esto son cosas que pasan —le dijo.

Pero ella sacudió la cabeza, y Jasper advirtió que sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas.

— Lo he estropeado todo... —sollozó la joven amargamente—, he estropeado nuestra noche de bodas... Debí haber ido al ginecólogo antes de la boda...

—Shhh... Vamos, no seas tonta —le dijo él, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos y estrechándola contra sí—. No has estropeado nada.

Mientras volvía a besarla con ternura, su mano fue descendiendo otra vez hasta alcanzar el vértice entre sus piernas, sólo que esa vez, en lugar de introducirla dentro de ella, la acarició de un modo superficial, pero muy erótico. La joven contuvo el aliento extasiada, y pronto el placer la tuvo atrapada de tal manera, que sus sentidos se cerraron al resto del mundo.

Largo rato después, Jasper se levantó de la cama, dejándola con los ojos muy abiertos, y temblando ligeramente sobre el colchón. Encendió la luz, y admiró el resultado de sus atenciones: los ojos verdes de Bella lo miraban soñolientos y saciados, sus labios estaban algo hinchados, y todo su cuerpo había adquirido una tonalidad sonrosada.

Había quedado tan satisfecha que ni siquiera protestó ante su escrutinio. Por la expresión en el rostro de Jasper, parecía que acabaran de imponerle una medalla.

—Creo que no necesito preguntar si te ha gustado... —murmuró. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a quitarse la ropa.

Bella lo observó con visible placer. Tenía un cuerpo de impresión: musculoso, bronceado, y perfectamente proporcionado. Cuando finalmente se giró, Bella aspiró hacia dentro asombrada, pero no fue capaz de despegar sus ojos de él.

Jasper se acercó a la cama, y se tumbó a su lado con los ojos grises brillándole por el deseo insatisfecho.

—Ahora es mi turno —le susurró, inclinándose hacia ella—. Quiero que me hagas sentir lo mismo que yo te he hecho sentir a ti.

—Lo que quieras, Jasper —se apresuró a contestar ella, sintiendo que era más que justo que lo correspondiera—. Dime qué tengo que hacer...

El tomó sus labios, y le dio a continuación unas cuantas lecciones que fueron disipando la timidez, miedos e inhibiciones de la joven.

Cuando Jasper gritó extasiado por segunda vez y se derrumbó sobre el colchón, Bella se arrebujó contra su cuerpo y cerró los ojos, cansada pero feliz, y pronto ambos se quedaron plácidamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente regresaron a Jacobsville para que Bella pudiera ir a un ginecólogo, y en cuanto hubieron deshecho las maletas, la joven llamó para pedir cita.

Y así, el lunes por la mañana, el doctor le hizo una pequeña operación que le dijo solucionaría el problema, mostrándose agradado ante la preocupación de su marido por ella. Habría podido ser una experiencia bastante desagradable para los dos si él no se hubiera detenido, añadió.

Bella regresó a casa, y esperó ansiosa a que pasaran los tres días que el ginecólogo le había dicho que le durarían las molestias. Se prometió convertir esa noche en la más excitante de la vida de Jasper, y le pidió a su tío que permitiera a Seth quedarse con él ese día. Nadie sabía que su matrimonio aún no había sido consumado, pero aquella noche lo sería.

Puso una botella de champán a enfriar, preparó una cena especial con recetas que Rose le había dado, y se puso lo más sexy que tenía, un vestido negro corto de satén, con tirantes y pronunciado escote. Se había dejado el cabello suelto, tal y como le gustaba a Jasper, y se había aplicado unas gotas de perfume en las muñecas y detrás de las orejas.

Jasper había sido tan paciente y tierno con ella, contentándose con algunos besos y caricias, que quería compensarlo. Aquella noche le demostraría que la espera había merecido la pena.

Oyó el coche aproximarse a la casa, un frenazo, y cómo Jasper salía del vehículo y cerraba de un portazo. Algo relacionado con el trabajo debía haberlo enfadado, pensó Bella mientras encendía las velas de la mesa. Bueno, ella tenía la cura para eso, se dijo esbozando una sonrisa seductora.

Al poco rato se abrió la puerta principal, y Bella se volvió, observando extrañada que estaba mirándola furibundo, como si estuviera acusándola de algo.

—No me dijiste que tenías una tía abuela en Miami con dinero como para comprar la mitad del Estado.

Bella parpadeó confundida y frunció el entrecejo.

—Bueno, sí, mi tía abuela Jessica... —balbució—, pero, ¿qué...?

Las facciones del rostro de Jasper se pusieron rígidas, estrujó con la mano el sombrero que acababa de quitarse de la cabeza.

—Tu tío Aro me ha llamado hace unos minutos. Quería que fuera yo quien te diera la noticia: tu tía abuela ha muerto y vas a heredar todo lo que poseía, lo cual incluye una suma de varios millones de dólares.

Bella se dejó caer temblorosa sobre la silla que tenía más cerca.

—Tía Jessica... ¿muerta? —repitió en un hilo de voz—. Oh, Dios mío... no puede ser... recibí carta de ella la semana pasada... y estaba bien... estaba bien...

—No me lo dijiste —repitió Jasper en el mismo tono abrupto—. ¿Por qué?

La joven alzó los ojos hacia él. Se sentía desorientada, como si aquello que estaba ocurriendo no fuera real.

—Yo... nunca surgió el hablarte de ella —murmuró con voz apagada, encogiéndose de hombros. Las lágrimas empezaron a acudir a sus ojos verdes. Toda su vida había sentido un profundo cariño por la anciana—. La quería muchísimo, su dinero nunca me interesó. Además, siempre pensé que lo donaría a alguna asociación benéfica. Ella sabía que yo no lo necesitaba —murmuró meneando la cabeza sin comprender por qué su tía habría decidido dejarle sus bienes y su fortuna.

—Tú lo has dicho, sabía que no lo «necesitabas», en pasado —le dijo él con aspereza—. Pero ahora que ya no eres rica...

—Pero puedo rechazar la herencia —repuso Bella.

—No tienes que hacer eso por mí —le respondió Jasper secamente, sin darle oportunidad a contradecirlo—. Supongo que querrás tomar un vuelo cuanto antes, para poder asistir al funeral y a la lectura del testamento. Tu tío irá contigo. Me ha dicho que ya ha comprado los billetes y que te llamará más tarde — concluyó quitándose la corbata, y mirándola de nuevo con furia.

—Jasper... esto no es culpa mía —le dijo ella con la voz quebrada, mientras las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —le espetó él—. Pero esto lo cambia todo. No puedo seguir casado contigo, no cuando vas a recibir una herencia millonaria.

—Pero, ¿qué pasará con Seth, con la custodia? — dijo ella, aferrándose a su última esperanza de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Él no contestó, y Bella aprovechó ese momento de indecisión para intentar convencerlo.

—Nadie tiene por qué enterarse de esto, Jasper. Haré que mi tío me juré que guardará el secreto. Al menos podríamos seguir casados hasta que consigas la custodia de Seth. Después, si quieres —añadió con tristeza—, podemos... divorciarnos —musitó.

—¿Divorciarnos? —repitió él con una risotada áspera—. No hará falta que nos divorciemos. Conseguiremos una anulación del matrimonio. ¿O es que lo has olvidado, cariño? —se burló—. Hemos estado jugando nada más, nunca hemos llegado hasta el final. De hecho, me alegro de que haya sido así, porque al menos nadie podrá decir que traté de forzarte para quedarme con tu dinero. Además, eres joven, encontrarás a un chico de tu clase y volverás a casarte.

Ella lo miró desolada.

—Pero... ¿y tú?

Jasper se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, y se giró para que ella no pudiera verle el rostro.

—Yo tengo a Seth.

—Pero, Jasper, tú también querías este matrimonio... —le suplicó Bella—, lo dijiste...

—Lo que quisiera o dejara de querer ya no importa en absoluto —le espetó él con frialdad—. No voy a permitir que la gente vuelva a murmurar, diciendo que soy otro

Whitlock ávido de dinero, sobre todo teniendo que pensar en el futuro de Seth.

—Ya veo — murmuró Bella derrotada.

Había tratado de mantener viva la esperanza, creyendo que las cosas entre ellos podrían llegar a ir bien, pero Jasper era un hombre orgulloso, demasiado orgulloso como para ignorar las habladurías de la gente aun cuando no hubiera ni un ápice de verdad en ellas.

—En ese caso... llamaré a mi tío —murmuró.

Jasper no contestó, sino que salió, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Espero que les este gustando la historia y que dejen sus bellos comentarios :D!

Las invito a que pasen por mis otras historias! :)

Conociendo el amor: Lo hizo otra vez, maldito desgraciado. ¡No lo puedo creer! Pero esta vez me las va a pagar y tengo la manera perfecta de hacerlo... Ronald Weasly preparate para la humillacion...

Deseo oculto: Summary: ¿Qué vería Oliver Wood en el espejo de Oesed? ¿Y Cedric Diggory? Draco Malfoy se acerca a ver el reflejo de lo que más desea y lo que ve lo deja absolutamente sorprendido.

No supiste: Draco Malfoy no supo valorar su amor. Según ella Draco siempre decía que ambos estaban podridos por eso la eligió a ella, a Hermione Granger. (Este fic participa en el Reto "Canciones que inspiran" del foro "First Generation: The story before books")

La luz de mi vida: Nadie sabe como la gente y todo Londres Mágico reaccionaria a esta noticia. Hermione, la mejor amiga de "el niño que vivió", queda embarazada a sus 17 años. La idea es irse a Francia a terminar sus estudios y evitar que se descubra la identidad del padre de la criatura.( Esta es mi nueva historia, espero que le den una oportunidad :D )

La promesa: Isabella es la hija de rey escoces y prisionera de los normandos, se niega a revelar su identidad aunque esto signifique sacrificar su virtud ante el su peligroso enemigo Edward de Cullen.

 **Allegra Salvatore**


End file.
